Search for The Green Eyes
by AnimatedBritney
Summary: Arnold will be leaving to go to South America with his Grandparents in search of his parents, and Mr. Smith plans to go with them. Supposedly he knows the way to the Green Eyed People. Helga knows better, however. HelgaXArnold later.
1. Arnold's going to South America!

School's finally out. Helga could hardly believe it. The year just seemed to float on by so quickly. It was hard to believe that starting this coming Fall, her class would be entering the fifth grade.

Fifth graders seemed so much bigger to her before: like when Wolfgang would always tease and bully her peers (not that she didn't do it as well). Helga was never one to be afraid of Wolfgang like the others, but they were still bigger and taller than her, and older. She could understand why her class mates would be afraid of them. Now, they wouldn't have anything to fear, since they'll be entering the fifth grade next year. Even though Wolfgang and his friends will still, and always, be a year ahead of them.

Helga looked up at P.S. 118 one last time as a fourth grader, and smiled slightly. Students were leaving the school building, hurriedly, excited about their summer vacations.

"Are you going on vacation, Helga?" Phoebe asked, looking up at her dazed friend.

"Nope," Helga said, sighing. "Big Bob says that the new cell phones are _'selling themselves'_ now, and he doesn't want to leave the Beeper Emporium. So my vacation is a '_No Show,_'" Helga finished sourly, slouching a bit.

"I'm sorry, Helga," Phoebe apologized, feeling sorry for her best friend because she has to stay home all summer.

"It's okay, Pheebs." Helga said as she walked off campus, Phoebe following behind her. "Where are you going for vacation?" Helga asked.

"I'm going to see my Grandma in Japan!" Phoebe pipped up proudly. Helga was a little disappointed that her best friend would be gone for most, or maybe all, of the summer; while she'll be stuck in the house with Olga, a sleeping Mariam, and a busy father.

"That's nice, Pheebs," Helga said walking up the porch steps of her house.

"Bye, Helga! I'll write you!" Phoebe said.

"Sure thing, Pheebs," Helga said waving as she closed the front door behind her. Ignoring Big Bob's shouts at Mariam and Olga's cheerful salutations as she entered the door, she walked upstairs to her room...knowing that she was entering the new world of complete boredom.

* * *

Arnold was so happy. Grandpa had agreed to go to San Lorenzo and even try to use the map that was left behind in Mile's journal. Arnold had just recently found the map that might lead him to his parents. It made him overjoyed. He could finally see his parents again. Arnold had no memories of his parents, since he was so young when they left, but he was determined to make memories with them...as soon as he could.

His grandparents and himself would be leaving the day after tomorrow to the airport to assign their flight. Arnold was glad that his grandparents were outgoing, abnormal, and willing to do anything, no matter how crazy it was. After all, crazy was Grandma's middle name(hypothetically).

Arnold had promised to write to Gerald while he was away. Gerald was going to visit the rest of is family in California at the beach. Gerald said he would be staying at his mother's older sister's, his aunt Charlotte. He had given Arnold the mailing address so they could write one another.

Gerald had already left with his family, he had gotten out of school early, since they had a long drive ahead of them.

Even though Arnold was excited about the day after tomorrow, he was a little bored just staring at the sky from his bed. He should probably get out of the house for a while and get some fresh air. He decided that the park would be the best choice to go to for that.

"I'm going to the park, grandpa!" Arnold shouted from the door loud enough for Grandpa to hear him in the kitchen where he was feeding Abner.

"Okay, Shortman!" Grandpa shouted back, "Be back before dark though!"

"I will!" Arnold shouted back opening the front door. He knew his curfew, no need to worry about that.

As Arnold was walking down the steps of the Boarding House, he couldn't help but notice a blurry image of pink sitting on the sidewalk near the boarding house, and playing with what seemed to be the grass from the corner of his eye. He turned to look at the figure, and saw that it was Helga. She seemed to have made notice of his presence too. However, when he looked her in the eyes, she scowled at him as she always did.

"What are you looking at football head?!" she barked.

"Why were you at my door step?" Arnold asked skeptically.

"I don't know..." Helga mumbled. Even though _she_ knew why, she certainly wouldn't tell _him_ the reason. "I didn't want to stay at my house, since _Olga_ is home," she started, saying Olga's name in an annoying sing-song voice.

Arnold just blinked at her. He knew that Helga couldn't stand Olga. Helga and her older sister, Olga, were complete polar opposites. Arnold has wished before that he had a brother or sister, but seeing how Helga and Gerald take it, maybe being an only child wasn't such a bad thing.

"So are you doing anything this summer, Helga?" Arnold asked her, changing the subject. Maybe that'll get her thoughts of Olga off her mind, or so he hoped.

"Nope," Helga said smacking her lips as she said this. She pulled herself up from the dirty sidewalk, putting her hands on her hips, and leaning in next to Arnold's face- they were probably only an inch or two apart. Feeling uncomfortable, Arnold backed away a little.

"Big Bob refuses since his new line of cell phones are _'selling themselves,'_" Helga said quotating _'selling themselves'_ with her fingers. "Plus, Olga wants to _'spend quality time with her family at home'_" She added in her annoying sing-song voice again, mocking her older sister's voice.

"Well, I was going to the City Park, want to join me?" Arnold asked her. He wasn't used to going to the park alone anyway. He didn't care if it was Helga or the Jolly-Olly Man, he liked to talk to others and to be social.

"Sure." Helga said sourly, even though she was so happy that she thought she was floating on thin air. _'My love is actually walking to the park with me!_' she thought happily as she walked with Arnold.

Once they were at the park, they stopped and sat down on the bench under a large oak tree. Helga was sitting close to Arnold, so close that their thighs were touching, so he scooted away a little. He needed to think of something to say to her fast, before she started to say anything rash.

"The day after tomorrow, I'll be going to San Lorenzo," he said to her, starting a conversation.

"Why?" she asked him a little surprised of why he would want to go to a place so unbearably hot, for her at least. She couldn't stand the heat, she was naturally warm natured, even when it was bitterly cold and everyone was wearing huge fluffy jackets, all she would need is a light one, and that was good enough for her. During the summer, she'd always have the air conditioner blasting cold air on her.

"Well...to say the truth..."Arnold started, he wasn't exactly all that open with Helga. This was some personal stuff that Arnold didn't really like talking about besides with his best friend, Gerald, or with his grandparents, and certainly not with Helga, she had always bossed everyone around, and had an obsession with calling him 'Football Head'. So he was surprised to find himself answering her question: "It's to find my parents."

"I thought they had disappeared, either that or... dead..." Helga said the last part quietly, hoping Arnold didn't hear. Arnold shot her an ice cold glare, stern, and frightful to her. She had never seen him look like that before. Arnold was such a nice, loyal, wise person; he never was angry, except when in defense of his family.

"You know, I'm not in the mood to talk about this right now, Helga," Arnold said in a firm voice and not even looking at her. It made him sick for anyone to talk like that about his parents. How dare she?!

"Wait, Arnold!" Helga shouted at him, "I'm sorry, I had no right to say that!" Helga felt really bad now. Her love has been hurt by her words, she insulted something he cared most deeply for.

"Bye," Arnold said to her, not even looking at her, so disgusted. He really didn't want to talk to her for awhile; luckily he wouldn't be seeing her when he goes to South America. He'll prove her wrong for even thinking such a thing. He marched off back to the boarding house, angry and hurt by her words.

"Hey Short man, I need you to give Mr. Smith his dinner," Grandpa told Arnold, who obediently took the tray, without any questions. Arnold had been completely silent since his meeting with Helga at the park. He had been in his room for a while, so Grandpa didn't notice how upset he was. He had just come downstairs to get something to eat when Grandpa asked him to take Mr. Smith his dinner. Arnold had no need to go upstairs to give it to him, since Mr. Smith had a sort of elevator installed that would go straight to his bedroom. In only two seconds, Arnold saw the plate and glass on the tray empty, except for a note that had Arnold's name written on it.

Arnold took the note form the plate, and handed his Grandpa the tray so he could soon wash it along with all the other dishes. Arnold put it in his pocket to read it later, once he got back upstairs. Since he wanted to read it now, he grabbed a pop tart for his dinner, and hurried upstairs to his bedroom.

Arnold looked across from his room at Room 16, Mr. Smith's room. He wondered what Mr. Smith wanted to tell him. He quickly pulled down the attic stairs, and into his bedroom, the attic. He plopped down on his couch and opened the note.

_'Arnold,_

_I have heard that you and your grandparents will be leaving to South America in search of you parents. Since I've been here when your parents first arrived at the Boarding House, I'm aware of their acquaintance with the Green Eyed People. I happen to know a lot about them, and of their home. I believe that I can help you and your grandparents find the Green Eyed People, the link to your parents. If you need to speak with me, I'd rather you come alone._

_Mr. Smith'_

Arnold couldn't believe it. How could Mr. Smith have known about the Green Eyed People all along, and not have even said anything about them, since he was 'aware' of his parents' relationship with the Green Eyes? Arnold knew that Mr. Smith wasn't the most social person, but even so, living here at the Boarding House, not saying anything that could help him find his parents, and _now_ he wants to help? It didn't make sense to Arnold, none of this did. But how would he know anything about Mr. Smith? He had never even _spoken_ to him before, but how would he know anything about Arnold's parents? He never spoke to anybody. Mr. Smith was a very mysterious man.

Wanting to know more, Arnold went down to Mr. Smith's room, and knocked on his door, a camera was set outside the room so that Mr. Smith could see who was at the door. Seeing that it was Arnold, Mr. Smith opened the door.

When the door opened, Arnold saw no one, but he entered the room anyway. The door clicked closed behind him, startled, he turned around to see Mr. Smith. Arnold had never even seen Mr. Smith this close up before, never even seen a full view of his face, or what he looked like under the cloak and the hat.

Mr. Smith was a well kept man. He had a dimpled chin, an oblong face, and small eyes. He was wearing a white button down shirt with a tie, and black pants and slacks. Dressed as if he was at a wedding or some other formal occasion. His face was cleanly shaven, not even a whisker to be seen. His auburn hair was slicked back, full of what Arnold guessed was gel and hairspray, he couldn't think of why else it was so stiff.

His room was just as Arnold had expected it to be. Certainly a lot cleaner and more advanced than the other boarder's' rooms, with all of the technology inside the room: cameras, numerous buttons, and videos, showing who-knows-what (since the screens were blank). It was like Mr. Smith had been watching everything from outside his door. Who knew what other cameras were set inside the boarding house? He had always thought that Ernie's room was scary, considering all the explosives he kept in his room, whether they were on shelves or under his bed, but it was no comparison to Mr. Smith's room. Mr. Smith's room revealed his intelligence and how he seemed to keep everything top secret.

"I suppose you wish to talk to me about the Green Eyed People?" Mr. Smith asked him, he had a rather stern, deep voice, that sounded as if it were off a scary movie when a killer calls and someone picks it up to hear that they are going to die. It was a little scary to Arnold. Through his nervousness, Arnold just nodded to Mr. Smith's question.

"Well, I happen to be associated with scientists in South America. They work with my society, and they have been searching the whereabouts of these people."

"You're in a society?" Arnold asked, bewildered.

"Yes," Mr. Smith answered, "My brother and I are the founders."

"What's the name of the Society?" Arnold asked.

"That is top secret," Mr. Smith said quickly, firmly. "Now, sit down," Mr. Smith was gesturing toward a small leather chair sitting in front of his desk. Arnold sat down and watched Mr. Smith go behind his desk and sit down in his large leather chair. He looked at Arnold, betraying no expression. He opened a drawer from his desk and divulged a big manila envelope, labeled 'Green Eyes' He opened the envelope and pulled out a few sheets with maps on them.

"This is the information they have found about them," He said, handing Arnold the papers.

Arnold looked down at the papers and studied the maps. They showed everything about where they lived. This could truly be the real link to his parents, but what about the map that he had? It looked nothing like this.

"Mr. Smith, I have a map, and it looks nothing like this," Arnold said to him.

"Maybe the map you have leads to something else..." When Mr. Smith said this he actually had an expression on his face- he was smirking at Arnold.

"Well...maybe,"Arnold said thinking about it, after all, the map didn't say where it lead to: it was a mystery to him. His parents didn't even know where the Green Eyed People were... so, how could their map help him find his parents if it didn't lead to the Green Eyes? Now he had a map that had been made by scientist who discovered where they really are. "The map I have doesn't even say where it leads to..." Arnold said. Mr. Smith nodded. "And I already know that this is the one that can help me find the Green Eyes...so..." Mr. Smith's smile broadened. "I guess I should use yours instead."

"Good choice, Arnold," Mr Smith said, "But there is one thing you should know..."

"What's that?" Arnold asked him.

"I wish to meet the Green Eyes myself, so I plan to join you and your grandparents in going to South America," Mr. Smith answered.

"Would you like to talk to Grandpa about that?" Arnold queried.

"No, that's alright, Arnold," Mr. Smith said, getting out of his chair and gesturing for Arnold to get up from his chair to leave his room. "I'll trust you to tell them for me," Mr. Smith said, smiling at Arnold before closing his door.

Arnold walked away from Mr. Smith's door, and went back up to his room. Arnold was a little suspicious of Mr. Smith. Why wouldn't he want to talk to his grandparents about this? He'd talk to them sooner or later anyway. He just didn't understand him, maybe he would after they left for South America.

Yet, Arnold trusted Mr. Smith. He seemed like a good guy, like a mature adult. Why wouldn't he trust him? However, a small thought kept asking him the opposite question in the back of his mind, _'How can he trust him?_'


	2. Helga

**disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold or any of it's characters. There, are you happy?**

**Hello, readers! Listen, I want you to review sooo bad! So if you even read this, and sort of like it, then PLEASE review. It means so much to me. PRETTY PLEASE????!!!  
**

**ENJOY YOUR READING!!  
**

* * *

"What's up, short man?" Grandpa asked as Arnold stood there looking up at him.

"Mr. Smith and I talked last night, he said that he wants to go with us to South America tomorrow..." Arnold began, and he followed up with the discussion he'd had with Mr. Smith the night before. Arnold didn't mention his suspicions of Mr. Smith; he still wasn't sure if he could believe everything Mr. Smith told him, but he hoped that his grandpa would notice how suspicious Mr. Smith seemed by knowing all this information. After he finished telling Grandpa about what happened last night, Arnold looked at Grandpa expectedly.

"Well, that's great news, short man!" Grandpa said excitedly. Arnold didn't like where this was going. "Now, we can actually know where we're going. I'll be sure to thank Mr. Smith while we're on our flight," Grandpa finished as he walked off to the bathroom; Arnold guessed he'd had raspberries or watermelon-- his stomach always acted up when he ate some kind of weird fruit for dinner...his Grandma always had her own way of making dinner after all (you'd never knew what she would put into their food).

Arnold was shocked, to say the least, that his Grandpa reacted pleasantly to the situation, but maybe his Grandpa was right: maybe they _could_ trust Mr. Smith with this. What do they have to loose? Arnold quickly shrugged it off; he had been thinking about it too much over night, and he should just face the fact that Mr. Smith was going to help them find the Green Eyed People.

* * *

"Where are you going, Helga?" Olga asked when she saw Helga walking down the stairs to the front door. Helga had been up in her room the entire morning, trying hard not to hear Olga's voice or Big Bob and Mariam's continuous praises of how wonderful Olga was. It was better to stay in her room, away from such ignorance.

Helga grimaced at Olga's caring voice-- that was _just_ what she wanted to hear right now. _Perfect_. Couldn't she just be invisible to Olga, as she always was with her parents? **_No_**, of course not, she just has to act like a **perfect** sister, in a rather annoying way.

"I'm just going out for a while," Helga scowled at her sister and slammed the door behind her. As expected, Olga opened the door as soon as Helga had slammed it in her face, she tried her best to look like a responsible older sister to Helga when she put her hands on her hips in disapproval. Helga rolled her eyes.

"Now, wait just a minute!" Olga shouted at Helga.

"You don't have to yell, I'm standing right here, you know," Helga said simply as she looked up at Olga. Olga was speechless for a moment at how Helga responded to her. After seeing that Olga wasn't going to say anything else to her, Helga shrugged and walked off on her way.

* * *

"Criminy!" Helga shouted at the top of her lungs. She was angry at herself; she couldn't make herself walk up to the Boarding House and knock on the door, and she really wanted to since she wanted to apologize to Arnold again. She might not see him for a while, after all.

Then, the thought hit her like lightening: she might not see him for a while. If he was going with his grandparents to South America, and _did_ find his parents, why would he even _bother_ coming back?! He could make new friends in South America, completely forgetting about his friends here. He might write to Gerald once in a while, but he'd forget about _her._ She couldn't let something like that happen; She had to follow him there-- it would be the only way to bring him back, but she had to be unnoticed. Arnold shouldn't know that she's there, otherwise he might get suspicious of why she would be following him.

Helga contemplated on how this would work. How could she leave to go to South America with Arnold without being noticed? She could possibly sneak onto the plane somehow, but how would that work? Security guards patrol all the areas; she wouldn't be able to sneak past all of them so easily, so she had to outsmart them. She wished Phoebe was here to help her with this. Phoebe would probably know what to do; she was a genius, and Helga's official side kick. She couldn't see how this would work if she didn't have backup...

"Oh! It's you Eleanor!" Helga heard a voice from behind, and quickly turned around to see it was Arnold's crazy grandmother. "Won't you have tea with me? You promised me quite some time ago you would," Grandma said. Helga was bewildered; Arnold's grandma had done this before. Then a bright idea came to her...of course! she could act like Eleanor Roosevelt, say she needs to go to South America for whatever reason, and ask Arnold's grandma for help! The idea was so brilliant that Helga smiled at it, looked at Arnold's grandmother, and walked up to her.

"Why, I did promise you didn't I, umm..??" Helga said, trying to think of Arnold's grandmother's name.

"Gertie," Grandma said, putting a hand up to her chest, introducing herself to _Eleanor Roosevelt_ once again, or so she thought.

"Yes!" Helga said in her fake realization of Grandma's name. Helga had her ways of acting, even if she wasn't really interested in acting. "Well, Gertie, I would love to have tea with you. I have something I daresay is to the most importance," Helga said, acting distraught. Grandma had reacted to her words with a sympathetic look. Grandma was still leaning out the window, while _Eleanor_ was still on the sidewalk.

"Just a moment, Eleanor, dear," Grandma said to Helga. Helga could hear her rummaging around in the Boarding House, but within a minute or two, Grandma was holding open the front door for Helga. Helga accepted Grandma's gesture, and entered the Boarding House. She walked inside the kitchen, remembering vaguely of inside the building after the many times she had snook in, technically, she was doing the same thing now-- acting like _Eleanor Roosevelt_, but then again, that's just what Grandma would think anyway, she was a stubborn old woman after all. Grandma pulled up a wooden chair from underneath the table, gesturing for _Eleanor_ to sit. Helga sat down, pondering what she would say to Arnold's grandmother as Grandma was boiling water on the stove for the tea.

"So, what seems to be the problem, dear?" Grandma asked Helga as she poured the boiled water into a kettle, and shoving two teabags in the spout. Grandma was facing the away from Helga as she asked her this, and Helga was thankful since she had been making odd expressions to try and figure out what she could say.

"I need to go to South America," Helga said straight forwardly, "but I don't have the money with me to go, and I came by here, hearing you would be leaving to go to South America."

"Why do you want to go to South America?" Grandma asked as she placed a tray with two china cups and the tea kettle on the table. She placed a tea cup in front of Helga and poured the tea in it. Helga picked the china up and took a small sip of the tea. Honestly, Helga really thought tea was disgusting, but she was acting, so she tried to keep a straight face as the hot liquid went slowly down her esophagus. She winced a little at the nasty taste in her mouth, but she was able to stop herself from gagging.

"To...save an endangered species of spider monkeys," Helga said randomly. She had no idea where _that_ came from, but seeing how gullible this woman was, maybe even_ she_ would fall for such a lie.

Grandma took Helga's hands in her own on the table, and gave Helga another sympathetic look. "Oh my, how can I help?" Grandma asked her.

Helga felt a little uncomfortable with her hands in Arnold's grandmother's so she pulled back her hands from Grandma's grasp. "I was hoping you could tell me what I should do..." Helga said, raising her hands and covering her face, as if she was about to break down in tears. She started to sniff, and making her eyes water as fast as she could.

"I know!" Grandma said loudly in realization, standing up, "I could buy you the ticket for my flight!"

"No!" Helga shouted. She couldn't let Arnold know she was going, she had to think fast. Grandma looked down at her, expecting an answer from _Eleanor_ as to why she would protest against her offer. "I would like to be unnoticed, Gertie."

Grandma looked at Helga questioningly. Helga quickly thought of what else to say.

"Secretly, as if no one knew I was on the plane at all..." Helga said in a mysterious voice.

"Ah...I see..." Grandma smirked, looked in both directions, making sure there was no one but her and Eleanor. Once she saw there was no one in sight, she bent down to Helga's ear and whispered, "Do you think you could fit into my luggage?"

"D-depends..." Helga stuttered, a little shocked at what the old woman was suggesting.

Out of nowhere, Grandma pulled out a huge rolling luggage bag that was just large enough for Helga to fit inside. Helga nodded, although worried at how uncomfortable it would be to be shoved into a luggage bag.

"I guess, I'll have to bring two bags then," Grandma said before revealing an identical luggage bag out of no where. "Surely we can both fit our things in _this_ suitcase!" Grandma said with triumph and a somewhat sinister giggle.

Helga nodded slowly, still speechless at the idea. "So..We're flying out t-tomorrow?"

"Yep," Grandma answered, putting the two large luggage bags up against the wall. "Do you want to pack your stuff now, Eleanor?"

"Well, I'd have to go back and get my stuff," Helga said, pointing in the direction of her house, completely forgetting about who she was supposed to be.

"To the white house?" Grandma asked, smirking. Helga was a little confused about why she was smirking, but nodded anyway. "Righhhtt..." Grandma said still smirking at Helga. This made Helga think about whether or not Grandma knew who she really was, but she walked out of the house, and ran back to her house.

As Helga was running, she couldn't believe that her mission was accomplished. She had actually found a way to be with Arnold! Even if he probably would not know that she was there the entire time. So much had happened, it was a little overwhelming for her. She had first went to Arnold to talk to him, but instead, she had been able to find a way to go with him to South America with his grandmother's help. Helga was still curious about the old woman, the way she smirked at her when she asked if she was going back to the White House made Helga nervous that she would figure her out. Helga knew she'd probably would never know what's in the back of the old lady's mind.

Helga had opened the door to her house, and ran up the stairs to get her stuff. She had unluckily ran across Olga though, who tried to figure out what she was doing, as Helga was grabbiing as many granola bars as possible. Helga had gone into her room with Olga tailing her. Helga didn't stop her when she had entered the room, as she would usually do, because she could actually use Olga for something. She locked the door, after Olga had entered, and went to her closet, grabbing as many clothes as she could and shoving them into a large shopping bag with the granola bars as she finally looked up at Olga.

"Olga, I have a favor to ask of you," Helga said, tossing another pair of shorts in the shopping bag.

"Yes, baby sister?" Olga asked. Olga was still dumbfounded at what Helga was doing, but if Helga wanted a favor from her, she'd certainly do it for her.

"Tell Mariam and Bob that I'll be staying with a friend for a while," Helga said, now finished with picking out her clothes and throwing them into the shopping bag, she had her hands on her hips and was walking toward her older sister. "With Phoebe, she's leaving to go to Japan, and offered for me to come along, so I'm going."

"But shouldn't you ask Mommy and Daddy if you can go?" Olga asked in her usual peppy voice.

"Can't, it's too late for that," Helga said walking past Olga, unlocking her door, and stepping into the hallway. "You can explain, can't you?" Helga asked simply, as if it really wasn't that big of a deal.

"I-I guess..." Olga stuttered, still shocked about what was going on. Helga walked down the stairs, and went to the door, turning back to Olga one last time.

"Thanks, Olga. You're the best," Helga tried to smile at Olga the best she could, and she guessed it was good, since Olga smiled back at her.

"No problem. Bye, Helga!" Olga said waving to Helga as she opened the door and left on her way.

"Well, that was easy," Helga said to no one in particular as she ran back to the Boarding House, the shopping bag was bumping up against her legs, but it didn't bother her enough to stop running. Everything seemed to go so smoothly, she couldn't believe how brilliant she was; she smiled smugly to herself.

Once she reached the Boarding House, she was surprised to see Grandma standing outside, leaning on the front door, waiting for her. Grandma was wearing a black sweater, black sweat pants, and she had two black streaks of paint across each of her wrinkled cheeks. Helga raised an eyebrow when she saw how ridiculous the old lady looked.

"Umm..." Helga was unsure of what to say to the old woman before she shushed her.

"Shhhh...!!" Grandma whispered and gestured, putting a finger to her lips as she did so, she walked down the front porch's steps to Helga's level. Grandma pointed toward an alleyway next to the Boarding House. Helga knew the alleyway very well, since she knew that Arnold's fire escape was in the same alleyway. She watched as the woman squatted down next to a window, that Helga had guessed showed inside the basement. Grandma lifted the window up, and gestured for Helga to go in, Helga first put the bag down the window, and then she pulled herself through the window, and as she expected found herself inside the Boarding House's basement. She looked up at Arnold's grandmother, realizing that the old woman couldn't possibly fit through the window.

"I want you to stay down there, all night," Grandma said to Helga, despite the window that was blocking them from each other. "I'll come and get you out in the morning, bye," Grandma finished before she left back to the front door, Helga watched her until she was out of sight before she examined her surroundings.

She turned and found herself beside many boxes and even washers and driers. She hoped that none of the Boarders came down here to wash any of their clothes. Helga sighed. As she wondered how she's going to be able to sleep in a basement, she saw many blankets stacked upon one another on a shelf above the driers. She climbed on top of a drier and reached for the blankets, she grabbed four of them, and placed them down in between the washers and driers, forming her "bed". She didn't need the blankets for warmth of course, since it was summer, and she was warm natured after all, she only used them to lay on, instead of the gross floor that was underneath the blankets. Every now and then she grabbed one of the granola bars and chewed, trying to settle her hunger so she could sleep. It took a while, considering Helga wasn't used to sleeping on a floor, and not to mention a basement's, but she was able to fall asleep through the night.

* * *

Helga awoke to Arnold's grandmother shaking her shoulder. She groggily looked up at her. Grandma pulled her to her feet, so she could stand up. Helga rubbed her eyes, trying to wake them, so she could see clearly. Once she was able to see clearly, she saw that the old woman was dressed to impress. She was wearing a woman's business suit. It was a tan jacket and skirt, she was also wearing a tie on the collar of her white button down shirt.

"Listen, we have to get you inside the luggage bag before the others wake up," Grandma said seriously. Helga nodded in response. "Alright, get in." Grandma pulled out one of the large luggage bags from behind the basement stairs.

"But shouldn't we put my clothes into the other bag first?" Helga asked.

"Already did that," Grandma said gesturing toward the other bag, which Helga could tell was stuffed with clothing since it was bulging from the zippers. It seemed this old woman was extremely prepared and meant business. Helga nodded, impressed. Grandma once again told her to get inside the luggage bag.

Helga went inside the large bag with ease. Grandma zipped up the luggage bag, but left a small part of it opened, so Helga could breathe, which Helga was very grateful for since she was a little claustrophobic, and she was glad that the old woman had enough sense to give her the air she needed.

Helga only wished to able to move around a little in the luggage bag. She tried to move her arms, but with no success. She could only move her head from side to side. She knew her entire body would probably go to sleep before she even got out of the bag, which would be for a long time. She groaned inside the bag.

"Aww...don't groan, Eleanor," Grandma said to Helga from outside the bag. "You've got a lot more to deal with along the way," She said before she started pulling the luggage upstairs, carrying Helga first before she went to go get the other bag. Thankful, the bag had rollers, but when Grandma had to walk up the basement's stairs, it only made it a very bumpy ride for Helga.

Helga found herself hitting her head several times up the basement stairs. She was afraid she might get a concussion with all the bumps she had to take in. Once the torture of going up the stairs had ended, Helga was very thankful and sighed in relief. Then she noticed that the old woman had left her who-knows-where. Helga was about to panic, but instead, she tried to calm herself by breathing in and out. She had to keep quiet since she knew that people would pass by her bag, she couldn't be found out yet.

Helga wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there inside the bag, she was too focused on what was going on outside the luggage bag she was in. Listening closely, she now knew who was coming to take her (or so say the luggage bag) out to Grandpa's Packard; it was Arnold. When she heard that he would be taking "that bag over there" from Grandma, it almost made her gasp, but instead she just swallowed it all in, and faced the fact.

Arnold pulled out the handle of the large luggage bag, and started to pull, but Helga was too heavy for him. She almost growled when he complained to Grandma about how heavy it was, rather she scowled at his statement, though it was pointless to scowl at him since he didn't even know she was inside the bag. Grandpa had offered to help Arnold with the luggage bag, so Helga was actually picked up instead of being rolled around, she was rather glad since she didn't want to face anymore stairs. Despite the fact they were groaning at the weight, and Grandpa complaining that he'd hurt his back, she remained quiet, and still. They threw her inside Grandpa's Packard's trunk, along with the other luggage bags, hers and the one she shared with Grandma were the largest in comparison to the others, of course.

Then, she heard a different voice from outside her bag. It was a man's voice, only much deeper than even her own father's. She smashed her ear up against the bag so she could hear better, which wasn't that well considering she was also inside the Packard's trunk as well as the bag. Though she could faintly make out the conversation.

"Look's as if my bag can't fit inside the trunk," said the unknown man.

"Yeah..." She heard Grandpa say. "I'm sorry about that, Mr. Smith."

"That's alright," said Mr. Smith. "I can just keep it with me, on my lap, while we drive to the airport." He offered, but not in the most friendly tone.

"Well," Grandpa started. "We better get a move on if we're going to catch our flight," Grandpa said walking to the driver's seat from outside the car, Helga heard him slam the car door closed, and then all the others gathered inside the Packard. Grandpa started the car, and they were off to the airport.


	3. A Spy?

**disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold or any of it's characters.**

**I've never flown before, so forgive me if I'm wrong with the routine when the characters are at the airport. Enjoy your reading.  
**

* * *

Helga was very anxious. She had always knew that before you got on your plane, they would have Bag Check, in case who ever is flying is not carrying a bomb or any kind of weapon, she had some unknown reason she had completely forgotten! Now, she was still in the bag, of course, and Gertie was carrying the rolling luggage along with her to the Bag Check, since they had already gotten their flight tickets. It worried Helga how casual Grandma seemed to have been with the situation. She hoped the old lady didn't have short-term memory loss, otherwise she would be doomed. Security will come, once they have found her hiding in the bag to sneak on the flight, take her away, and immediately contact Bob and Mariam, she could only imagine what they would do to her; probably take away her monthly allowance for a month! Helga whimpered at the thought of such a horrid thing.

Helga was too caught up in her own thoughts and worries, she didn't even notice when Gertie had placed the large luggage on the Bag Check line, along with the other numerous bags that must be checked before going on the flight. Grandma suddenly remembered; when she heard _Eleanor_ whimper from the bag, that she was actually inside the bag, and they were having a Bag Check! As always, Grandma didn't let that fact bother her too much once she remembered that _Eleanor_ was in the bag, she just remained calm about it, just letting the situation unfold itself.

There were a four more bags to be checked before hers, now, and when the time came when her bag was being checked she did a bold move. She dramatically dropped to the floor, as if she had fainted. The Security guard that was checking the bags, along with other security guards that weren't checking bags, and Steely Phil and Arnold ran to her(Mr. Smith did nothing, he just watched a raised a brow at the woman).

"Mame'!" The security Guard said when he rushed to the old woman's side, along with other security guards that had also rushed to the scene of the _poor old woman_. Arnold and Grandpa were worried, but they were not in panic, since they knew that Gertie was a little crazy, for her own reasons, but never the less, it was still a startle to them.

Unknown to the Security guard that his monitor was showing an x-ray of a human skeleton, he was too busy with other matters right now, and he doubted an old woman would carry a weapon on the flight anyway, he hadn't seen any action ever though anyway, even though he was new at the job...

Grandma laid there motionless for a moment, and not even a second later, she bolted straight up, and stood on her own two feet. She started fanning herself as if she was hot.

"Whew! Why don't you people ever get some air conditioners! I almost had a stroke from this heat!" Grandma complained to the Security Guard, he, Grandpa, Arnold, and even just blinked at her. The Security Guard was so confused, the poor guy. He had learned something though today; always avoid old ladies.

Grandma dusted her tan business outfit off, and grabbed the bag with Helga in it, and gesturing for Arnold to grab the other that actually had her clothes in it. Arnold was still startled because of the little scene she had just made and was a little nervous about all the still staring eyes that were on him and his grandparents, he didn't react at all.

"Come on, Arnold!" Grandma said to him, snapping him out of his daze. Arnold quickly did as he was told and walking towards her to leave the Bag Check desk. Mr. Smith followed Arnold, leaving Grandpa at the scene. Grandpa was still left behind by a few yards, obviously trying to talk to all the people staring him at what had just happened to his wife. Arnold looked back at him, ready to get out of there, away from all the staring eyes.

"Grandpa!" he shouted at him hurriedly, moving his head to the side, trying to tell him he wanted to leave as soon as possible. Grandpa understood the gesture, and ran to Arnold, Gertie, and Mr. Smith(who has been completely silent since they had first gotten inside the car to go to the Airport). People were staring at them the entire time until they they weren't visible for their prying eyes to see anymore.

Arnold, Grandma, Grandpa, and Mr Smith had actually walked on the plane, but Helga(currently known just as a luggage bag to security) was being driven to the plane on something identical to a go-cart, that she always was in when Bob and her would go golfing, but it had a trailer hooked on to it's back, which was what she(or so called _luggage_) was really on. The driver stopped to somewhere below the plane, and grabbed all the larger luggage(that the owners couldn't carry with them, and couldn't fit inside the small compartment above their seats.) and handed it to someone else inside the plane, and that someone would neatly stack and place all the luggage at.

Once Helga had gotten inside the plane, she was thankful, because she knew she could finally get out of the bag (and her feet were far from asleep now, so she couldn't wait to get moving). After she was placed on the plane, there were a few other luggage items that the people loaded into the plane, but soon, she heard a hatch close, she waited just a little longer after it was closed, to make sure the coast was clear for her to exit the luggage bag she was stuck inside. Once deciding that no one else was around, she dug her finger into the small space that Gertie had left her, and pulled downward, the zipper below her finger unzipping the luggage, and she got out of the bag.

As Soon as she got out of the bag, and stretched, she heard a faint noise coming from the other side of the white wall, she pressed her ear against the wall to listen. It was obviously the captain on the intercom telling the people to put their seat belts on, since they were going for take off.

"Criminy!" Helga realized, they were about to go on take off, and she didn't even have a seat belt! She sat down next to the other bags, gathering them around her, so she could be as safe as possible. Then she heard the plane start, she tensed up, hoping that the worst couldn't happen to her on the flight. She crossed her fingers. She felt the plane start moving forward, and slowly rise, and when it did, she and the luggage shifted up against all the other items in the small room of luggage space.

* * *

Arnold was positive he had the most uncomfortable seat on the entire flight. Unluckily, he sat in a row ahead of his grandparents, so instead he sat next to a tall, skinny woman who was wearing a very large sun hat, that was brushing up against his hair, and on top of that, the person who sat in front of him was a obese man who had his seat pulled so far back, that he was literally laying in Arnold's lap, and snoring, so Arnold couldn't even get the man to move his seat up since he was asleep. He looked back at his grandparents in the seats behind him, they didn't even notice Arnold since they were two busy playing some card game. Arnold looked to were Mr. Smith was, on the other aisle aside from Grandma and Grandpa, he was wearing his brown cloak as usual, but he laid his hat on the arm rest of his seat. He was sitting up straight, stiff as a board, unmoving, that was until he saw Arnold's gaze, he turned his head and looked at him, but then slowly smiled at him. Arnold smiled back, and waved to Mr. Smith, and turned back to the way he was supposed to sit, with much difficulty because of the fat man laying in his lap.

"I'm supposing that's your grandparents sitting behind us is, young man?" the woman beside him with the large sun hat asked him. Arnold nodded to the woman. Her voice sounded much of one would think of a prude, stern and serious. She stuck her nose in the air when she continued on. "I thought so, you're wide head was slammed me up against the wall, because you were looking back there." she finished rudely, not even giving Arnold the slightest glance.

"Sorry," Arnold mumbled to her. Arnold looked at her from the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but think that she herself looked much like a bird with her large pointy nose. So much for her complaining, he had her hat in his hair and a obese man in his lap. Arnold sighed thinking this couldn't get any worse, and he had to deal with it for another five hours.

Trying to pass up the time, he reached below his seat and revealed his boredom buster; a book. He slouched up against his seat and began reading, hoping that the the flight would pass him by quickly, without him even noticing.

* * *

However, Mr. Smith had more important matters to deal with as of now instead of playing cards or reading a book, he was going through the papers inside his big manila envelope. He looked at the papers again and again, memorizing where he was to take Arnold and his Grandparents. After rereading the papers about 50 times, Mr. Smith smirked to himself, thinking of his marvelous plan for them ahead.

* * *

Helga had become so bored on the flight, she started counting things. Whether it was all the luggage bags, or what was inside them. Yes, she had actually snook through people's stuff without a care in the world, whatever would bring her some kind of entertainment. She even stole a few muffins from inside one case. After searching through about 30 bags of junk, she had found the bag she was looking at now the most entertaining, or even one might say percular. She had found that this was the first bag that was not filled with clothes, but with tapes, files, cameras, photos, and even a recorder. As of right now, she was looking through the photos kept inside the bag.

Most of the photos were taken with a man and what she guessed were his friends, the man was business like wearing a suit, but however the setting was in the wild somewhere, maybe even South America, again, most of them were of the same setting and the same men, nothing special, but there was one that did catch her eye.

It was of a man and a woman, who looked throughly unhappy, working with something inside a lab. Neither the man or the woman was looking at the camera. The man had a cleft chin, blond hair, and was about five inches taller than the woman. The woman however, was somehow familiar to Helga with her wide head.

Helga contemplated on what it reminded her of for a moment, and then it hit her; football head, of course. Who else had a head shaped like that? Besides the woman in the picture of course, but the longer Helga looked at the woman the more it reminded her of Arnold, her nose was in the center of her face, and her eyes farther apart then most, it all seemed to fit Arnold's discription. Except the hair however, the woman's hair was an ebony brown, and Arnold's was blond, much like the man next to her.

It seemed a lot of things struck her today, because she just had this strange thought of the two people in the photo; Do you think these are Arnold's parents? She thought about it for while, but decided to turn against the thought. She didn't know if Arnold's parents were alive or not, despite of what Arnold thought, but if they were alive in well, wouldn't they have come back to their own son? Because she thought of this, she believed that Arnold's parents were dead. What else could be the reason he hasn't seen them in God knows how long? She felt sorry for Arnold because of this.

She herself didn't think her parents were the greatest parents in the entire world. In fact, sometimes she'd feel like they were the worst, but at least they were there for her, and Arnold's weren't. She never considered Arnold an orphan, since his grandparents took care of him, and they make great parents, much better than hers at least. She remembered a few months ago when Big Bob called her beloved an orphan on Parent's Day, and how angry and hurt he was. She couldn't believe her father had said that, even if he was getting all worked up in the competition, she was embarrassed and ashamed to have a father like that.

Helga looked at the photo of the blond man and the football headed woman, thinking of Arnold, before she put the photos back inside the bag, and was about to zip it up, when curiosity got the best of her again. She saw a tape at the bottom of the bag, she reached down to get it, and pulled it out. She looked at the tape that was labeled; _**Miles and Stella(Green Eyed People)**_. She grabbed the recorder, and put the tape in to listen to it. She heard scratching noises at the beginning of the tape, and then a man and a woman talking, obviously Miles and Stella.

_**"I think they know about us, Miles." Stella said to Miles. "But we're going to act as if we don't know anything about the Green Eyed People. We can't let them know**_** anything._"_**

**_"I know," Miles said. "But what do they want from the Green Eyes?"_**

**_"I don't know, but whatever they want they're not going to get anything out of us." Stella said._**

Miles and Stella had stopped taking now, and all that was left was scratchy noises at the end of the tape. Helga turned the recorder off, thinking about what was on the tape. Considering the man and woman were having a conversation, it seems like someone was spying on them. Maybe it was '_they_' that Helga was hearing Miles and Stella talk about. Helga flipped the tape, seeing that it was old and worn out, must have been recorded over a thousand times. '_Whoever owns this bag, must be some kind of spy or something..._' Helga thought to herself. Helga looked at the name tag that was hooked up against the zipper that said; **_Wayne Smith._**

After seeing what she had seen, Helga put whatever she had taken out from the bag, back inside it, and zipping it back up, she really didn't want to see anything more in _this_ bag As soon as she closed the bag, she heard the intercom of the pilot talking to th people on the plane again, telling them to watch their step when they exit the plane. Helga stretched, trying to move some, before she got back inside the bag again. Once she felt gravity pull the plane back down to Earth's ground, she got inside the luggage bag she was in before.

She could hear everyone on the plane leaving their seats, complaining to each other about who goes exits first and such. It seemed forever until the baggage men from the airport they were at now came to get the her and the luggage. Afterwards, she was reunited with Grandma and the others, still hiding in the luggage of course.

* * *

"Whew!" Helga said as she stretched. She had just gotten out of the bag, to her relief, and her back was so numb from being hunched over for so long. Helga looked around and observed her surroundings. "Are we camping or something?" she asked Gertie, when she realized that she was inside a tent with the old woman, who had now taken off her suit and into shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hai!" Gertie replied in Japanese, putting her hands together and giving a slight bow to Helga.

Helga wasn't exactly an expert on Japanese, but she was the best friend of Phoebe after all, so she at least understood that meant 'yes'. She was about to ask Grandma more before she Grandma was asked outside the tent.

"Hey, Pookie!" Grandpa called outside the tent. "Help me with this would you?!" he was obviously carrying something really heavy , and Arnold was probably busy with something else at that moment.

Helga remained seated in the tent for a moment, but when she heard Arnold approaching Grandma's tent, she became frantic.

"Grandma, where's the fly swatter?" Arnold asked Grandma while he approached the tent Helga was in, hoping he could find the item he needed within it.

Helga was hurriedly trying to cover herself with clothing, so that just maybe, she'll be unnoticed to Arnold when he enters inside the tent. Helga could seen his shadow outside the tent now, and his hand starting to unzip the zipper of the tent's entry.

"Here it is." said a deep voice. Helga had guessed it was that Mr. Smith guy she still hadn't seen, who seemed to have found the fly swatter and handed it to Arnold. Arnold zipped back up, what of the zipper he had unzipped before, of the tent, and walked away from it to Helga's relief.

"So, Mr. Smith, when are we going?" asked Arnold's Grandpa.

"Going where?" Mr. Smith asked dully, although confused at what the old man was talking about so randomly.

"To find the Green Eyes, of course!" Grandpa started laughing, surprised that the man had completely forgotten why they were there in the first place. When Grandpa didn't hear any laughter from Mr. Smith he stopped laughing, and coughed to ease the strange situation of Mr. Smith's silence, as always was. Grandpa should have figured that the strange man had no sense of humor, anyway.

"Green Eyes?" Helga whispered to herself, still inside the tent, wondering where she had heard that before...it sounds so familiar to her. She kept on listening outside, hoping to hear more. She couldn't stand it when she knew what something was, but just couldn't put her finger on it. It would drive her insane all day if she couldn't figure it out.

After Grandpa was done coughing, Mr. Smith spoke to Arnold's grandfather.

"We'll head out tomorrow," he said. "We have a long journey ahead of us, so we'll need supplies, but I suggest not carrying all this with us..." he said gesturing to their camping site, randomly.

"Why not?" Arnold's grandmother asked in a whining voice, which reminded Helga of Olga very much.

"Because, the weight of this would slow us down on the hike." Mr. Smith stated.

"Well, you should have told us before we brought all of this!" Grandpa said raising his voice. He was angry now, he couldn't just abandon a campsite for so many days, that's like asking for someone to come and steal his stuff, or asking an animal to come ruin it.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't with you when you were packing." Mr. Smith said dryly.

Steely Phil grumbled at the man's response. "What's your name anyway?"

"You already know, my name is Mr. Smith."

"No, not that." Phil muttered, grumbling again, annoyed at him. "I mean you're full name." he said raising his voice, though trying to calm himself.

"Wayne, Wayne Smith." Wayne Smith answered.

Helga gasped (not loud enough for them to hear her inside the tent), because she had just realized where had she knew 'Green Eyes' from. From that luggage bag on the plane, and the name tag clearly said the owner was the man outside. Why is he with them? Is he really a spy? And he's taking them to the Green Eyes? How does he even know? All these thoughts were running through Helga's mind as she remembered everything she had found in his bag; what that tape recorded of Miles and Stella talking about the Green Eyes and how they have to keep their acquaintances with them secret, acting as if they knew nothing, they weren't aware though that the 'they' they were talking about was recording their conversation. But why does Arnold and his grandparents want to find the Green Eyed People? _'Unless.._' Helga thought, '_They knew Miles and Stella._' Arnold had said the reason he was going to South America was to find his parents. Could it possibly be? Miles and Stella are Arnold's parents?! Maybe Arnold's parents were still alive after all...It all seemed to fit together now. She had to help them. Mr. Smith was not to be trusted. But how could she help? Gertie would probably think that she has the Huntington's disease or something if she told her this. But it was worth a shot wasn't it? She'd have to wait until she cold see Grandma again before she put her plan into action...whatever that was...

* * *

**Note: Huntington's disease is a fatal degenerative brain disorder that slowly destroys both body and mind.(I know it was a random thing to choose for that part..but I wanted some sort of disease of the mind..even though Helga is sure to have nothing fatal even if she is sick (and she's not of course)...but hey, Grandma is crazy!)  
**


	4. Miles's Journal

**disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold, and if I did own it, I would put it to much better use...**

**Thanks for the recent reviews for the last chapter readers! Now, on with the story!! Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Oh," Gertie said to _Eleanor_ with overwhelming sympathy, putting a hand to her head. Helga had just told Grandma what had happened while she was on the plane; how she went through Mr. Smith's bag, and of her suspicions of him being a some sort of spy. She hadn't however told her about Miles and Stella, since somehow she had forgotten getting all excited while going on the subject of him being just a spy. From the way Arnold's Grandma was looking at her, she could tell that she didn't believe or consider a word of anything she said.

"Poor, poor, _Eleanor_," Grandma said to Helga with her eyes twinkling from the building of tears. "You must be sick with fever." she stated, checking Helga's temperature by putting her wrinkled hand to the girl's forehead. Helga was amazed at the old woman, she tried to protest.

"But-" she was interrupted by Grandma's hand to her mouth. She gave Gertie a stern glare. Was there anyway to get to this woman? If this woman believed she was really Eleanor Roosevelt, one of the greatest and well known first ladies of all time, why wouldn't she believe what was the real truth? This woman really was a loon. Gertie pushed her down, still holding hand to Helga's mouth, to the floor of the tent, so she could rest for the night.

The old woman opened Helga's mouth, without her consent, and put a thermometer underneath her tongue. Helga just glared at Arnold's grandmother as she waited for her to check her temperature, which she knew was completely normal. Gertie took it out of Helga's mouth after the few minutes, and frowned, finding it at perfect room temperature, as should be.

"Well, that's strange," Gertie commented from looking at the thermometer.

"I'm not sick, I'm completely normal!" Helga began protesting, sitting up right, this time Grandma didn't even bother to stop her. "I know what I saw! That bag I found had his name on it!"

"I'm sure it was someone else's, Eleanor, dear," said Arnold's Grandma, still refusing to believe that Mr. Smith is their enemy, considering how long he's been living in the Sunset Arms Boarding House. "'Smith' is a very common name after all, as is 'Wayne'." In any other situation, Gertie would have seem completely sane by the way she was speaking so calmly, but since Helga knew that this was not Grandma's character, it was easy to see the old woman might be the one that was really sick.

"Now, it's late. You should be getting your rest." Gertie said exiting the tent, handed Helga a bag of marshmellows, and joined her husband in eating roasted marshmallows by the campfire. Helga didn't know what to do now. She was positive that that bag belonged to him, well almost at least. She hasn't even seen the guy's face yet, but she would soon, and then she would know for sure. She would have to figure it out for herself if it really was the guy whose bag she was snooping through.

She observed the backside of the tent, seeing if there was another way out, besides the one she knew of, which she couldn't leave that way since everyone would have vision of her. She beamed when she found the unacknowledged zipper to the back side of the tent underneath all the junk Grandma and her had brought with them. She silently pulled at it, unzipping her new way out of the tent, she crept outside of the tent in the night, and started to observe her surroundings.

She could see that each person had their own individual tents, except Grandma and Grandpa. Wait a second, it had just occurred to her; wouldn't that mean that Arnold's grandpa would be sharing a tent with her? Criminy! Couldn't these things be easier for her already? Hadn't she gone through enough being stuffed and cramped inside a luggage case? Obviously not. She sighed in frustration at her new dilemma

She would either have to show herself or sleep outside the tent, both in which she would rather not have to deal with. She certainly couldn't reveal herself to Arnold, otherwise she might reveal her secret again,confirming what she said on the roof of the FTI building was really the truth. Considering the outcomes of that choice, she couldn't reveal herself; that was for sure. But sleeping outside the tent would be dangerous, not only cold and laying out for nature to come to you, but also dangerous if anyone would leave their tent in the middle of the night, who might need to use the "restroom" or otherwise couldn't go to sleep. But, what other choice did she have? She would have to face her fears of any animals that could come to her during the night; it was the only way her plan would work.

However, she had to first see, if this Mr. Smith guy was really who she thought he was. If she could just get to see his face, that would be good enough. She quietly crept behind the tents, avoiding Grandpa's eyes as he say in front of the fire roasting marshmallows with Gertie, and walked over to the tent she was sure was Mr. Smith's, since it was well lit with a some sort of light, and was considerably larger than the other tents.

When she crept over past of what she had guessed was Arnold's tent, she didn't sense his presence there, nor was their any light illuminating from it. She furrowed her brow in confusion on where might the little football headed shrimp may be; if he wasn't with his grandparent roasting marshmallows or in his tent, where would he have gone off to? Shaking it off, Helga made her move up to the next tent, Mr. Smith's, before she realized that since he had illuminating lights from inside of his tent, he would be able to see her shadow and know she was there spying on him, so instead, she hood from behind a tree and tried listening in on him, even if she had to all night long.

* * *

Arnold was talking to Mr. Smith inside his tent. Arnold still had his suspicions of the man, and he wanted to get to know him a little better, or even find a clue as to what he might be up to.

"So, tell me, what's this society of yours do exactly?" Arnold asked then man. Mr. Smith looked at him boredly, getting a little to tired of the boy's questions.

He knew the boy wasn't just curious, but suspicious, which didn't take him by surprise. For as long as he had been watching the boy, he could tell he was smarter than most ten year olds. Mr. Smith guessed he had gotten that from his mother, he smirked to himself before he answered one of many of Arnold's questions.

"We're peacemakers." he lied simply as he smiled at the boy. Mr. Smith thought that if he could lie and try to say that his secret society were peace makers, then maybe he could get on Arnold's good side. Arnold had a surprised look on his face.

"Like protesting?" Arnold asked. Mr. Smith shook his head as he chuckled at the boy's comment.

"More of trying to make peace with..people.." Mr. Smith said, acting as if he wanted to help people in the society.

"So you're trying to make peace wiht the Green Eyes?" Arnold asked.

"Yes, that's it, Arnold." Mr. Smith said smiling at him, he could tell he was starting get to the boy's head.

Arnold smiled back at Mr. Smith, feeling much more satisfied that he had figured out more about Mr. Smith. As far as he could see now, there was nothing to be afraid of about him. He was trying to make peace with the Green Eyes, but then again another question popped up inside his head.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Arnold asked Mr. Smith. Mr. Smith looked taken aback by Arnold sudden change in mood, he didn't respond, so Arnold continued. "The Green Eyes are peaceful people from what I know of." Arnold stated as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Right you are there, Arnold." Mr. Smith said winking. "They are peaceful people, but they're not very open with others." Mr. Smith said, which was the truth. The Green Eyed People were much to themselves even if they were peaceful. Arnold agreed to that, and nodded at Mr. Smith's comment.

"So, how did you find the way to the Green Eyed People?" Arnold asked the man another question yet again. MR. Smtih wasn't sure how to answer something like that, so, he looked at his watch on his wrist, showing that it was 9 o'clock, and pointed out the time to Arnold.

"Well, you should be off to bed, Arnold." Wayne Smith said, ignoring Arnold's last question. "You've got to get up early tomorrow after all, and you need all the rest you can get, long journey ahead of us." He stated, patting Arnold on the shoulder, reassuringly.

Arnold nodded. He had gotten a lot out of Mr. Smith, but he was a little disappointed that Mr. Smith couldn't answer his last question. Never the less, Arnold left outside Mr. Smith's tent, and started walking back to his tent before he heard a noise.

He turned his head towards the noise, which was about a few yards from him. He squinted and saw a blurry image of pink flash before him, but after that, there was nothing. Arnold couldn't care less what it was, probably just some bird or something, he was in South America after all, many species were still unknown to him there. He simply shrugged it off, and walked back to his tent, ready to go to sleep already.

Helga sighed in relief when she saw Arnold head back inside his tent. She would have to remind herself to make a change in clothing if she was going to be unseen. Maybe, she'll change her clothes into something that was brown or green in the morning, to camouflage herself from the others.

Even though she had heard everything Mr. Smith and Arnold had discussed, she still decided to keep an eye on the man, or rather an ear. She hadn't heard anything that was really suspicious of the man while he spoke, besides the fact he ignored one of Arnold's questions, but the rest he did answer, and it was time for Arnold to go to bed, but still...

Suddenly she heard Mr. Smith laughing manically to himself, since his lights were off, Helga got closer up to the tent figuring it would be safe now.

Wayne Smith couldn't believe how brilliant he was. He had actually gotten Arnold to trust him, maybe Arnold wasn't so smart.

"Now, all I have to do is lead them to the '_Green Eyed People_', and get my hands on Mile's journal, and I'll have the map to their hidden city!" Mr. Smith snickered.

Helga gasped. There was no doubt about it now, this guy was up to no good! But she had no idea about Mile's journal, so kept on listening, hoping to hear more.

"I'm sure there'll be no trouble in getting it from their little brat..." Mr. Smith said sourly.

Helga grimaced. Arnold was no were near of being a brat, he didn't have a selfish bone in his body! It was because of this, that Helga loved him so, and _no one_ knew Arnold better than Helga. At least, so she thought.

She could hear Mr. Smith rummaging around inside his tent, obviously looking for something in the dark. She heard him say "AHA!" in excitement when whatever he was looking for was found. Luckily, Helga had actually found a little hole in the tent, and peeked inside to see what the man was up to.

She had recognized the item he was holding in his hands, it was the a portable DVD player that Big Bob had ordered sometime last year, and it was a huge thing for him, since everyone was buying his new item. He popped in a DVD and played it. Helga knew what was on the screen, it was favorite place in the entire world, from which she looked upon from a glass roof, and tried to smell the sweet aroma from it, it was Arnold's room. At first it was empty, but then it showed Arnold going through books on the shelve by his bed, he grabbed the book he was looking for, and placed it nicely into his luggage bag above all his other need for his trip there. Helga guessed that it was taped before they left to the airport. The book must have been Mile's journal that Mr. Smith had been talking about.

"I've already checked his bag though.." Mr. Smith mumbled. He put a hand up to his face, and drew it back to his greasy hair, and scratched his head as if he was in thought. Helga wrinkled her nose in disgust at looking at his hair, it was full of unknown gels and hairspray, she could only wonder why any man would bother using that stuff. She didn't like it when even girls would use it, but seeing a man do it is even more disturbing. His fingers were having a rough time trying to comb through the stiff locks of greasy hair.

"Where could he have put it?" Mr. Smith questioned himself. After that was asked, Mr. Smith said no more, and turned off the DVD player, and went to sleep. Helga backed away form his tent quietly, so that he wouldn't be able to hear her.

She looked around his tent and saw that Arnold's Grandma and Grandpa had already took out the campfire and went back to their tent. Helga hoped Phil wouldn't see any of her stuff in there. She had to wake up before anyone else did, she didn't want anyone to wake up and find her in their campsite, unless it was Grandma, but she couldn't keep on depending on her, she had to take care of herself, take charge, she was on a mission now, she had to protect Arnold and his grandparents to whatever Mr. Smith was up to. As far as she could tell he was taking them somewhere, and it wasn't the Green Eyes, he wanted Mile's journal, which was in Arnold's hands, and he wouldn't get that journal or the map, not if she was around. She'd make sure of it.

Helga looked around trying to find the best place to sleep, but she noticed that Arnold had just turned on a flashlight inside his tent. Helga walked away from the light, making sure he wouldn't be able to see her shadow. She walked up to were the campfire had been, and sat down on a log that was next to it, she could hear Arnold talking, but she couldn't make out the words, even though she wish that she could, to hear his voice would be nice once in a while, especially since she couldn't interact with him, at least as of now. When Arnold had finally turned out the flashlight, and Helga was assured that he was asleep through the silent snores, she crept over to her love's tent. She wanted to get a glance(or longer) at him sleeping.

When she unzipped the tent halfway, she looked at his calm sleeping form, and smiled, and released a sigh of her pleasure and giddiness, Arnold twitched at her noise and rolled over. Helga noticed the Journal beside him, and wondered if it was Mile's. She reached over, careful not to wake Arnold from his light slumber, and grabbed the journal and flipped through it, she could tell that it wasn't Arnold's, because of it's handwriting, so it must've been Mile's. She zipped back up the tent, and held onto the journal. She sat up against a tree's trunk and fell asleep.

* * *

Helga was awaken early in the day by a Brazilian Wandering Spider making a web up against her shoulder and the trunk. She screamed at the spider, that was on her shoulder, and brushed her shoulder off from it's web. She looked around the campsite, heard nothing, and it was relief to see that she had not woken anyone up. She sighed inwardly, walking away form the tree. She now knew to never sleep up against a tree. She didn't know what kind of spider that was on her shoulder, but she hoped that it didn't bite her, since she knows there are many venomous creatures in South America. She began to observe her body, particularly her shoulder for any bites, luckily she found none.

"Whew!" Helga said relieved again. She looked at the journal that laid up against the tree from where she had slept last night. Careful not to touch any spiders or other little creatures, she slowly took the book back in her grasp. She looked at the book, again.

Curiously, she opened the book to it's first page and began reading Mile's journal. She'd like to know more about Arnold's parents. Surprisingly, the journal told when he Stella, Arnold's mother. '_Well, we're getting somewhere already!_' Helga thought to herself as she continued on reading.

* * *

Helga had already read to the part of their marriage before Gertie had interrupted her.

"Whatcha' reading there, _Eleanor_?" Gertie asked Helga curiously, as she walked up to her. Helga was leaning up against the same tree again, despite the fact of the spider before was on the same tree, she had gotten too much into the journal already, that she had forgotten where she was.

"Nothing!" Helga said snapping the book closed, and hiding behind her back, Gertie looked bewildered and didn't say anything else about what she was reading since Helga changed the subject so quickly.

"Is anyone else up?" Helga asked.

"No, it's 5 o'clock in the morning." Gertie said, even though she didn't have a watch. Helga was quite aware that you could tell time through the sun, but the sun still hadn't shone, so how'd the old woman know? She decided not to ask since she knew that Gertie would most likely give an absurd answer as to how she knew. Helga looked down at her clothes, remembering what she had thought about yesterday about her choice of clothing.

"Could you get me my stuff?" Helga asked Gertie, since she knew she couldn't go inside the tent because of Phil. Gertie nodded and walked back to her tent to receive Helga's belongings. Helga stretched a little bit more before Gertie came back to her with the the bag, that carried both her own and Helga's clothing. Helga bent down and went through the bag, looking at the clothing she had brought.

Helga had always like pink, ever since the time Arnold had told her he liked her pink bow because it went with her pants, she had gotten in the habit of wearing bright colors. Most of her clothes consisted of pinks, reds, and purples, which she knew wouldn't do because she couldn't wear anything bright, she had to wear some sort of neutral color or a color that would blend in with her surroundings. After going through so many clothes, she found a brown sleeveless shirt, and a pair of black shorts. '_Perfect,_' she thought while smiling. Now she could hide without being noticed by her usual color of a bright pink.

Now that she had chosen what she was going to wear for now on, she started getting undressed, but she noticed that Gertie was still standing there. Even if Gertie was female, she'd rather get changed while no one was watching her.

"Excuse Me?" Helga snapped at Gertie. Gertie put her hands together and gave Helga a short bow before turning in the other direction and walking away, off to do who-knows-what. Helga quickly changed into the clothing while she could, she was satisfied with it, but there was one problem about her attire. Her bow.

Helga without her bow, was like Arnold was without his hat, it was always there. Never taken off, just stayed put. The bow was so special to her, she had always worn it, and Arnold had told her that he liked it when they first met. Would she dare take it off? It was so hard to even reach back behind her head to try untie it, her hands were shaking. This felt so strange to her, uncomfortable. Though she knew she had to do it in order to help Arnold, so she quickly untied the bow before she could change her mind, and threw it down in her heap of clothing inside the bag. She zipped the bag back up, and walked away from it.

Then another thought came to her; she was blond. Wouldn't that attract attention to her? She knew she couldn't dye her hair or anything, there was no change in that. She took down her pig tails and let her hair drop to her shoulders, maybe that could help her a little, her hair in pigtails always would stick out, so maybe this could help also while she was hiding. She always preferred having her hair back in pig tails, since it kept her hair out of her face. Now, she would have to just deal with it.

Gertie was standing in front of Helga, staring at her, her eyes sparkling. Helga hadn't noticed that Gertie was there at first, until she gave a mighty sniff, and Helga looked up at the old woman.

"You look so beautiful like that, _Eleanor_." She smiled at Helga. Helga was stunned. No one had told her she was '_beautiful_' before, it felt strange, but somehow pleasing. She never tried to look her best really, and she couldn't care less about the one eye brow, despite how much she was teased because of it. She wasn't afraid of anybody, and most people would never comment about it, besides Harold, but to her, he was just a stupid Pink Boy. If anyone ever commented on how she looked it might be 'nice'(which would rarely happen), but never '_beautiful_'. She was surprised that she smiled at Arnold's Grandma. She wouldn't have ever thought such a comment would ever make_ her_ happy.

"Thanks, I guess..." Helga said shyly, still unsure of herself. It was quiet for a few minutes until Arnold's voice broke the silence.

"Hey, Grandma! What're you doing over there?" Arnold shouted seeing his Grandma standing still by the tree. Gertie turned to look at him, and Helga ran for cover, behind the tree again.

"Nothing, Kimba!" Grandma said walking towards her grandson and patting him on the shoulder, turning him around to walk in the other direction, so he wouldn't have view of Helga, if she could be seen. "Have a good night's sleep?" Gertie asked Arnold.

"I guess so." Arnold said to his grandmother. Then, when he heard a ruffling noise, he turned to see Mr. Smith exiting his tent, Grandma turned to see the man as well. Mr. Smith wasn't wearing his usual attire f a cloak, hat, or business suit now (and he couldn't since they're in a warm area like South America). He was wearing khaki shorts that went just below the knee, and a white t-shirt. For once, Mr. Smith looked like a casual guy, despite that his hair looked greasy with all the products.

'_Why does he do that everyday?_' Arnold thought to himself looking at the man's disgusting hair. '_How does he put all that stuff in there anyway?_'

"Good morning, Arnold." He said to Arnold directly, and then gave his grandmother a simple nod in her direction, and pulled out a cell phone from his pocket, and started dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" Arnold asked him when he pulled out the cell phone.

"Just a few friends," Mr. Smith mumbled smirking as he pressed the buttons on his cell phone. Helga peeked over the tree to eye Mr. Smith, wondering who he'd be calling and why.'_Could he be calling his society?_' Helga and Arnold thought in unision. Arnold, Helga, and Grandma both tried to listen in on the conversation Wayne Smith was having. Though it was hard to tell everything he was saying, since he did it rather in a hushed whisper.

"Yes, that's right...you know what to do." Mr. Smith said more loudly, this time on the phone, and pressed a few buttons on the cell phone, closed it(it was a flip phone), and placed it back into his pockets. Steely Phil came out of the tent to see Mr. Smith, close his cell phone and put it back into his pocket, unaware of what had just been said.

After seeing Grandpa, Mr. Smith looked at them and announced, "We should be leaving now," Mr. Smith said bending over back into his tent and grabbing a backpack and a water bottle. "You better get the stuff you need right now, we should leave early." Mr. Smith stated dully. "I've already gotten someone to look after the camp, no need to worry about it."

Grandpa grunted at him, and mumbled a few complaints as he went back inside the tent he was standing next to, and started packing a few necessities. Grandma went to the same tent, without complaining, to pack her stuff as well. Arnold didn't complain about it, like Grandpa, but he did think that was a little too straight forward in such a short time period and it wasn't much of an explanation, but, never the less, he went to go pack his stuff. He grabbed a few water bottles, snacks, extra clothing, and a first aid kit, and packed into his back pack, but then he started looking around the tent as if looking for something. '_I know there's something missing..._' Arnold thought to himself as he observed inside his tent, trying to figure out what he needed.

Everyone was ready to leave outside his tent, and Grandpa asked, "You got everything short man?"

Arnold quickly shook it off, deciding he was just being delusional, he had everything he needed, no worries. He got up, and pulled the backpack across his shoulders and walked out of the tent to join the others. "Yeah, I think so, let's get going."

"That's just what I wanted to hear, Arnold." Mr. Smith said to him and started walking off into the trees. They were going the opposite way from Helga, so Helga had to pace to try to keep up with them, but somehow she managed to keep up on their heels, through the forest.

* * *

**Okay, I want to get one thing straight, you do realize this is sort of my idea of the Jungle Movie, right? The one that was never made? Well, I just want you to know that. lol. So I'll hope to be updating this soon, but I'll also be looking for reviews before I return, so you better leave some! Sorry for being gone so long by the way, I've been rather occupied lately...I have a life too, you know ;)**

**JaNe**

**AnimatedBritney**


	5. Long Hike

**disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold or any of it's characters, duh.**

**Jae B- You're right, San Lorenzo is in Central America, California. Though, there is a San Larenzo in South America as well. I highly doubt that there is wilderness like that in California, unless it's in Baja California(and that's not in Central America of course), but from my research I have done, it's not. There are several locations actually, it's not specified in the show what country, but we assume that it's located in South America. I almost was going to change all the chapters, until I researched all of this to see if it was true. I thank you, for informing me of this, but I cannot be sure of this information. The readers, and the fans, think San Lorenzo is in South America, so I'll stick to that.**

**Again, thank you for the recent reviews, readers. Enjoy your reading.**

* * *

"Ugh..." Helga groaned as she tried to wipe off whatever she had just stepped in on a large leaf on the ground. She had guessed it was feces, from the awful smell it gave. She was hot and sweaty from her long journey of stalking Arnold and the others. It seemed Mr. Smith was leading them no where, but he kept on insisting for them to keep up, that they had to get a move on.'_Criminy, is he wanting to get there today?_' Helga thought to herself as she continued on moving her feet slowly, keeping up with the others. She wondered how she hadn't been figured out yet, surely they could feel that they were being followed by someone after such a long period of time. She didn't even care about how much noise she made now, they never became suspicious, and she was too tired to care.

"Mr. Smith, why are we trying to get there in such a hurry?" Arnold asked, gasping for breath.

"The faster, the better, Arnold," Mr. Smith replied to him, his voice wasn't raspy or gasping for breath, he hadn't appeared to be tired after such a long walk. He was either in excellent shape, or he had become used to this trail.

"Are we trying to get there today?" Arnold asked with his eyes wide.

"Now, you're catching on," Wayne said to Arnold, looking back at him. Arnold could have sworn that he was about to collapse fom exhaustion, but his Grandma pulled on his arm, urging him to keep going.

"Come on, Kimba," Grandma said encouragingly as she held onto Arnold's arm and pulled him forward. "Time's a wasting!" Arnold groaned at his grandmother's enthusiasm, he didn't know where she kept so much energy, especially considering her old age.

Grandpa had remained pretty silent along the way, but Arnold knew better. He could tell even his Grandpa was tired from as much as he had been sweating. Grandma was sweating, but she wasn't sweating nearly as much as Arnold and Grandpa.

Mr. Smith looked over his shoulder at Arnold again. He could tell that Arnold was exhausted, so he decided to give him a break. "Alright, we can stop and have a break," Mr. Smith heard Arnold sigh with relief as he brought a water bottle to his lips to gulp down it's contents. No matter how much he came on this trail, he always needed so much water.

Arnold clunked down on the grass and pulled out his fourth water bottle that day, and chugged it down. From the corner of Arnold's eye, he could see his grandmother holding another water bottle and walking away from them by the bushes.

"What are you doing, Grandma?" he asked her as she slowly turned around to face her grandson to give him a goofy smile.

"To check on _Eleanor_," She replied simply. Arnold rolled his eyes and shrugged, he couldn't care less as to whatever his grandmother was talking about.

Helga slapped her forehead when Grandma had said that, but Arnold, luckily, didn't know who _"Eleanor_" was, so it didn't matter really. She was too thirsty to worry about it now, anyway. She ushered Arnold's grandmother to hand her the water bottle, waving her hands frantically. Gertie, catching her drift, handed Helga the water. Helga grabbed it in her sweaty palms and drunk the entire bottle of water though continuous eager gulps. As soon as she drunk the water, she gasped for breath, from almost drowning herself, and handed the bottle back to Gertie, who screwed the top back on.

"Thanks," Helga said still gasping for air.

"No problem," Gertie said sweetly. At that moment, a realization came to Gertie, Helga could tell by her eyes enlarging and the dazed look on her face.

"_Eleanor_, didn't you say you had to save the endangered spider monkeys? Why are you still here?" Gertie asked _Eleanor_.

Helga was stunned that the old woman had remembered. She had always thought that old people, like Gertie, forgot everything quickly, even yesterday, which was when she had informed her of the news of the "endangered spider monkeys", a complete random excuse to get on the flight. She had to think quickly to get out of this one.

"Plans have changed, I'm investing on the Green Eyed People, as you are." Helga said the first thing that came to her, still unsure of herself. Though, what could Gertie do to her? She wouldn't hurt a girl like her, would she?

"Oh! That's wonderful, Eleanor!" Gertie exclaimed happily. She said this a little too loudly, that everyone behind her, turned around to see what she was doing, Helga quickly pushed herself back into the bushes, making them thrash around slightly at her fast movement.

Arnold and Grandpa had never seen Gertie talk to herself before, now they were pretty sure she had become _truly insane_. Her husband and grandson gave her a look of worry, and Mr. Smith raised his eyebrow at her and gave a look of curiosity and pity.

They all remained quiet for a few minutes until Grandpa had spoken up.

"Listen, here Mr. Smith, we have to stop for the day!" Grandpa had complained for the first time during their route, Arnold looked up happily at his grandpa in admiration, Mr. Smith however glowered at Phil's comment.

"We need rest, we can't go on like this! Arnold's a growing boy, and I'm too old for this!!" Grandpa continued. Grandpa had snapped. He certainly wasn't going to go on this tiresome journey, especially considering that it was 7 pm.

Mr. Smith stopped and took in Grandpa's words, he was tired as well, but he wanted to get there as soon as possible. Though, he thought he could give them a little bit of a longer break, if they kept on going on, they'd get there by 12 am., and they'd probably fall asleep before then, so why not stop for the night?

"Fine, have it your way, but we'll have to get up early again tomorrow morning." Mr. Smith said grumpily.

Helga looked through the bushes as Mr. Smith said this and gave a sigh of relief. Then looked at Mile's journal again, and smiled, happy that she could read more of the journal, but then she realized something; Would Arnold discover it was gone? She gasped a the thought. He hadn't been thinking about it before, while they were on their hike, but he did realize, she noticed, that something of his was missing before they left. Helga knew that the journal was important to him, everything about his parents was important to him. She remembered when she had stolen his hat, and how angry he was about that, his parents had given it to him, and he _always_ wore it. He wouldn't even leave his house to come for ice cream! That was _unthinkable_ to Helga! Who knows how Arnold would react if he found out that the journal was missing?!?! Helga bit her nails at the thought, praying that he wouldn't notice during tonight.

* * *

Alright, I know it's been quite some time since I've updated. I was going to make this chapter longer, but I just want to go ahead and update. I left a sort of a cliff hanger here. I'll try to update soon...

JaNe

AnimatedBritney


	6. Unexpecting Encounters

**disclaimer****: I do not own Hey Arnold or any of it's characters...so shove a stick up your butt Viacom! I didn't do anything wrong!**

**PLEASE READ****: This chapter is going to tell a little about what's going on at the Pataki's. We're reaching my favorite part of the story...now you'll see Olga's part in this story. I'm telling you Olga has a lot to do with the story, and I'm certainly not bashing her like some other fan fictions...I like her. In fact, I don't see Helga's family as terrible as everyone else does. Also, YOU NEED TO KNOW THAT PHOEBE IS AWARE OF ARNOLD'S TRIP FROM GERALD. Sorry, I forgot to mention it (I'm such a terrible author! I reread some of my chapters and I shocked at how I wrote them...lol)...Enjoy your reading, and thanks for the reviews from the last chapter!**

* * *

The house seemed so incomplete to Olga Pataki. She had soon come to the conclusion that afternoon of why it was so; Helga was gone. Helga usually stayed in her room during days like these, completely ignoring what was going downstairs, never welcoming the family with her presence unless she came down to the kitchen to grab something to eat or leave the house. Because of this, Olga never had the chance to really talk to her sister. Even though, it wasn't much different with Helga gone, since she never sees her, but she felt like a part of herself was missing. She missed Helga, and she wanted to see her. Olga knew that Helga and her didn't have the best relationship, but that was the precise reason why she wanted to see her, to fix the grudge between them.

Olga had been sitting down at the table, where her mother had fallen asleep, snoring next to her, lying on the newspaper she had been reading, she could hear Big Bob talk to the television as he watched the wheel. She pushed away the cup of coffee that had been in her hands away from herself as she got up from her chair, and walked into the hallway and up the stairs to Helga's bedroom.

She glanced at the wall as she climbed up the stairs to Helga's bedroom, most of the frames had been ones of herself, and if they're were any others of Helga at all, Helga would be scowling at the camera.

Once Olga had gotten up the stairs, she quietly creaked open Helga's bedroom door as she peeked in, before she entered the room. Olga looked around the bedroom to see if Helga had a phone book with all her friend's phone numbers, as she had. Unfortunately, Olga didn't find such a thing. She found a small variety of photos of Phoebe and Helga attached to the mirror, but nothing else.

After realizing this, Olga left the bedroom, went downstairs again, and took the city's phone book out, and looked up the Heyerdahl residence.

* * *

Arnold had been taking out his sleeping bag form his back pack, when he remembered something that happened that morning; the missing item. Looking through his back pack was somewhat of a reminder, and he realized now what it was he had forgotten; Mile's journal. Arnold frowned. Even though they didn't necessarily need the journal anymore, since they had Mr. Smith to lead them to the Green Eyes, it was still important. Almost a necessity item he needed. Because...if he didn't find his parents that was something that he could always have of them...He shook his head at the thought of not finding his parents, and turned to his Grandpa.

"Grandpa, have you seen Dad's journal?" Arnold asked.

"Uh-No, I haven't short-man...Why?" Phil was flabbergasted by the question.

Arnold blinked and shook his head at his grandpa.

"I-It's nothing, Grandpa." he said quietly. He didn't need it anymore anyway...

Grandpa blinked at Arnold for a moment, but shrugged it off in a matter of time.

* * *

Helga had felt almost guilty for taking the journal, but she had to. It was to keep it safe. Besides, she'd give it back to Arnold as soon as this was all over. Unfortunately, she didn't have a sleeping bag of her own, so she had to sleep on the ground again. She cringed at the thought. As long as there weren't any rats or spiders that would crawl on her...she could possibly get some sleep tonight.

* * *

Olga slammed the phone on the hook, after hearing the Heyerdahl's answering machine tell her the address to where the family was if anyone needed to get in contact with them immediately. Of course, Olga already knew the Heyerdahl's were in Japan with Helga, since Helga told her so before she left. Now that Olga knew the address, she would simply go there, bluntly.

Being the intelligent student and daughter as she was, was fluent in Japanese and with the exception of reading it. She'd have no trouble in finding Helga whatsoever.

Olga was upstairs, now, packing her clothes and other necessities neatly inside her green suede suitcase. After putting the last pair of shorts inside her suitcase, she rushed downstairs to inform her parents.

Big Bob had gotten up from his recliner from watching the wheel and was searching the cupboards for something to eat. Miriam was snoring away on the table as Olga had left her in the kitchen. She beamed at them, smiling and eyes sparkling.

"Mommy, Daddy," Olga started. Big Bob had stopped looking through the cupboards to look at her, and Miriam had woken up form her slumber, to observe their daughter's every word.

"I'm going to Japan to see Helga!" Olga exclaimed.

At this, both Miriam and Big Bob gapped at their daughter. Olga had just come home, and they weren't ready for her to leave the house at all yet, and considering the reason why she would be leaving was because of Helga. Helga only had been gone three or four days. Why would Olga want to leave so soon?

"You're leaving _now_?" Big Bob blinked at her in astonishment.

"Yes," Olga said without any hesitation.

Big Bob raised his eye brow at her, still shocked at her enthusiasm to see Helga again so soon.

"Have fun, dear." Miriam slurred happily to her daughter, still half asleep.

Olga simply waved to her parents and picked her suitcase up, and grabbed her plaid cap from the hat rack. Miriam and Big Bob watched their eldest daughter say her goodbyes once more and closed the door behind her.

Big Bob and Miriam stared at the door after Olga had left, still a little in shock.

"I need a smoothie..." Miriam muttered.

Once Olga had closed the door, she hurried off to the airport lugging her luggage behind her.

* * *

Everyone was asleep, even Helga, while Mr. Smith was walking around the campsite, his cell phone in his hand, searching for a signal.

Once Mr. Smith was able to find a reception on his cell phone, he dialed a number on his cell phone. He put the cell to his ear and listened to the phone ring two times, and he was becoming irritated already.

"Pick up the phone, you idiot!" Mr. Smith hissed to himself. Right before the phone rang a third time, someone had picked up the phone,

"Smith?" A man asked conspicuously on the other line.

"Of course, it's me! Who else knows this number?" Smith said. "What took you so long to answer the blasted phone?!"

"I'm s-sorry, sir." The man stuttered.

"Never mind that now, Charles." Mr. Smith said seriously. "This is taking longer than I thought. Change of plans."

"Are you requesting Plan B, sir?" The man named Charles asked.

"Yes," Mr Smith answered, becoming irritated again. "You know what to do."

With that, Mr. Smith turned off his cell phone, and eyed Arnold's backpack.

He crept over to the backpack, careful not to disturb Arnold's slumber, and reached for the backpack, and grasped it firmly in his hands. He stepped a little away from Arnold and began to dig inside the bag, obviously searching for something. He checked the bag several times, but to no success. The journal wasn't there. He was becoming furious now.

As he had hoped, his crew showed up right then and there.

* * *

Olga looked at the address again, and was positive this was the one. The house was fairly large, and there was a shrine in the front of the yard. Olga walked up the fifteen steps to the house, and read a scroll on the glass front door with elegant Japanese writing that read; _Heyerdahl_. She smiled and rang the door bell.

* * *

Phoebe had been doing a Sudoku from her boredom. She would have thought coming here would've been exciting, but once she saw her grandma, the excitement was over. She hadn't once left the house since she arrived. So much for all the excitement. All she did all day was thinking what all the kids back home were doing, particularly Gerald. However, she did know that Gerald had gone to his Aunt Charlotte's in California, but she still wanted to know more about what he was doing. She sighed and picked up her cup of tea on the low table she had been sitting under, and sipped, slurping, when the doorbell rang.

She got up to answer it, since she knew that her grandma and her parents were in the backyard occupied with some company, and couldn't answer it. She walked slowly to the sliding glass doors, and peered upwards to see the last person she expected. She gasped. Olga Pataki, Helga's perfect sister. Why on earth would she be here?

Olga twiddled her fingers at her in a wave through the glass, and Phoebe, still stunned, slid open the door so she could greet Olga.

"Hello, Phoebe." Olga greeted.

"K-Konnichiwa," Phoebe greeted.

"Where's Helga?" Olga asked.

"H-huh?" Phoebe stuttered. She was becoming more confused as the seconds wore on.

"You mean...Helga's not with you?" Olga asked shocked.

All Phoebe could do was shake her head. She thought that Helga was going to stay at home all summer. At least, that's what she told her; that she wasn't going on vacation.

"B-but Helga said she'd be with you h-here...D-do you know where Helga is??" Olga asked, hyperventilating.

Phoebe wasn't sure what to say. Helga never told her anything. She had a thought as to where she _might_ be...stalking Arnold most likely. Though, she was told by Gerald that Arnold was going to be in San Lorenzo, so how could that be possible? Could Helga have ran away from home? Somehow, even though Helga wasn't very fond of the people in her household, she doubted that Helga would run away from home. She didn't want to lead Olga in the wrong direction, but she wanted to at least help her in some way as to find Helga.

"I have a thought..." Phoebe muttered, still unsure of herself.

"Please tell me! I need to find her!" Olga begged now, her eyes streaming with tears for her darling baby sister.

Phoebe looked down at Olga in pity, Olga was on her knees now, slightly below Phoebe's height. Looking at her face, made Phoebe give in...


	7. Taking the Plunge

**disclaimer:**** I do not own _Hey Arnold!_ or any of it's characters(but if it's for sale, I'd definitely buy it, and bring some more use to it ;D)**

* * *

"San Lorenzo," Phoebe said. Arnold was everything to Helga. Wherever Arnold was, that's where she was.

"H-huh?" Olga was utterly confused. Why on earth would Helga be in South America?

"Well, you see, she enjoys stalking Arnold…." Phoebe tried to explain.

"Arnold's in South America?" Olga asked.

"Yes." Phoebe answered.

"Why would she follow Arnold there?" Olga asked another question.

"Umm…"Phoebe would hate to give Helga's darkest secret to Olga of all people.

"Ahh…." Olga understood now. "She's in love with Arnold?" Helga had been extremely jealous of her when she was making friends with Arnold while she was an assistant teacher at P.S. 118.

Phoebe just stared at Olga. She wasn't sure how to react.

Olga smiled triumphantly as Phoebe looked away from her.

"That's it, then." She said.

"What?" Phoebe had been lost in her thoughts.

"We're going to South America." Olga said.

"We?" Phoebe was in shock. How could she explain this to her grandmother?

"Yep."

"…Let me tell my grandmother...something." Phoebe was coming up with scenarios inside her head to lie to her grandmother. She hated lying, but she wanted to get out of the house. She slowly approached her grandmother.

"Obaa-san?" she asked for her in Japanese. Her grandmother turned to her smiling, happy she used Japanese.

"Hai(yes)?" she asked.

"May I go to visit a friend for a few days?" Well, she wasn't _completely_ lying.

"Hai." Her grandmother turned back to her work she was doing on the table. She thought Phoebe was in the house too long anyway, she needed fresh air, plus, she wanted to please her granddaughter.

Phoebe hugged her grandmother and gave her a kiss.

"Sayounara!" Phoebe ran as she wished her goodbye and she slid the door closed. Phoebe had never done anything so spontaneous in her life, she was really excited. She looked up at Olga expectantly.

"Ok, then. Let's go." Olga beamed at Phoebe. She was glad she didn't have to make this journey alone.

* * *

"Ugh..." Arnold grumbled under his breath, rubbing his wide head. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck. He put his back down on the cool concrete. Wait, concrete? Where was he? He looked up from the concrete and observed his surroundings. He seemed to be a cell, one that resembled one from a jail; bars, small space, a lock. He was trapped into a cell who knows where. How did he get here?

"Hello?" he called hoarsely, desperate for an answer.

He heard a familiar snore somewhere close by his cell. Squeezing his head sideways through the cell bars, he looked to his right, where the snoring was coming from. There, his grandpa was snoring against the wall of his cell.

"Grandpa!" Arnold shouted to get the old man's attention. Unluckily, the man didn't wake. Arnold put his head back into the cell, and bowed his head in defeat.

Leaning his head against the bar, he thought to himself; '_Can't anyone hear me?'. _Then there was silence for what seemed like forever. The only noise he heard was the dripping of the water from the pipes above his cell. Arnold never thought of himself ever being locked up like this. He knew he didn't do anything to deserve this. Arnold hoped this was a nightmare. This wasn't real.

"Arnold...?" a strange sobbing feminine voice said. He didn't know the voice, but somehow the voice comforted him, as if he had been waiting for it his entire life. He raised his head to look up to see where the voice was coming from. Once he saw the woman, his eyes widened with joy and astonishment.

* * *

Helga rubbed her eyes from the blinding morning light. She removed her hands from her eyes and sat herself up to see beyond her hiding spot to the most terrifying and vacant space before her. Arnold and the others were gone. She wasn't sure how to react to this situation, but she didn't care anyway, she followed her instincts, which was to scream at the top of her lungs. This time, however, no one heard her, not even Arnold. She was alone.

She stood up and blinked a few times, to make sure she wasn't seeing things, but to her disappointment; she wasn't seeing things. From her nervousness, she started to pace. Tapping her shin, she began to think she had begun pacing so many times that she was making an indention into the ground beneath her feet.

"Okay, Helga, don't loose your grip," Helga mumbled to herself anxiously, desperate for reassurance. She pulled her hands into fists, shaking. The reassurance from herself wasn't working. She didn't know what to do. She was lost in a jungle who knows where, alone. She could barely think to herself of the eerie word. Alone. She wanted to scream again, but what would it matter? No one would hear her. She sat back down and pulled her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around her legs. She sat like that for who-knows-how-long, just thinking on how she could get herself out of this position.

* * *

"Have you ever gone sky diving, Phoebe?" Olga asked as she was walking away with her from the Heyerdahl residence.

"Uh…No." Phoebe went from being excited to scared in less then a few minutes.

* * *

"Ahhh...!!!" Helga screamed as slipped down the hill. She tumbled and rolled down the hill, and came to a stop when her back was knocked up against the hard bark of a tree. Helga groaned in pain. She looked down at her knee, which had a large gap on it. She wasn't sure how and when she got it when she was rolling down the hill, there was so much pain as she was tumbling downward. She knew she must have several bruises on her. Her eyes began to roll back into their sockets...She was unconscious.

A tan male child wearing barely anything watched as Helga closed her eyes. The child walked up to where Helga was, and raised her eye lid, to see that her pupils were rolled back. The child poked Helga, with a stick.

"Hmmm..." the child mumbled in thought.

"Dad!" the child called for his father. A similar dark skinned man came to his offspring in a run, and observed Helga. He scratched his chin, and saw that she was injured, he slowly walked toward Helga, and picked her up, slinging her over his bare shoulders, and walked off into the jungle, his son following him.

* * *

"Its okay, Phoebe," Olga comforted the petite girl with the parachute; she patted her on the shoulder. "I'll be right behind you, I've done this before, its a piece of cake." Olga winked at Phoebe.

Phoebe looked up at Olga. She was still astonished that Olga had managed to do so much in only a few hours. She honestly, had no idea how Olga got her out of her Grandmother's house back in Japan, or how she ever managed to receive a license to go sky diving, and _then _somehow got her a license as well. Her eyes weren't only wide because she was only an inch from the doorway of the plane into a long dive ahead of her, but from how many erotic events what had happened in the last few hours. Phoebe was sleepy, and she was about to jump out of a plane. She wasn't ready for this.

"I can't do this," Phoebe repeated for the fifth time that day, her eyes were large with dark bags underneath from her lack of sleep. Olga frowned at Phoebe, but then smiled in understanding.

"Alright, I'll go first, then," Olga said.

Olga took a deep breathe, leaned herself outside the plane, and then gracefully took a plunge into the air. Phoebe noticed that she was smiling the entire time.

"Ready?" the man who stood by the doorway asked Phoebe.

As Olga had just done, Phoebe took a deep breathe.

"Yes," she replied to the man as she stood on the edge of the plane, ready to do the most exciting and terrifying experience of her life. Standing on her toes, slightly leaning outside the plane, swinging her arms for momentum, Phoebe took her dive, not as gracefully as Olga, but correctly, at least.

Phoebe felt the force of the cool air as she seemed to be floating over South America. As the instructor had said, she pulled the cord of her parachute after the dive. Then, she was jerked from her plunge by the parachute, and slowly floated in the air. She peeked downward to see Olga ready to land. Phoebe had never seen anything this beautiful before in her life. Maybe the dive was scary, but the view afterwards was the most beautiful thing. Phoebe was glad Olga had taken her sky-diving.

Olga had landed now, and she was on her feet, looking up to where Phoebe was above. Olga smiled, when she saw Phoebe land slowly onto the ground close by her. Olga waved at Phoebe, smiling gleefully.

Phoebe waved back, smiling still from the amazing view.

"How did you like it?" Olga asked once she had gotten next to Phoebe.

"It was beautiful," Phoebe commented sighing in happiness.

"I'd thought you'd say that," Olga smiled at Phoebe.

Phoebe smiled back.

* * *

"Arnold?!" Arnold's mother asked. Arnold had his hands wrapped around the bars tightly, his eyes began to water with tears of happiness, he smiled, and nodded. He wasn't sure how to respond, he had been hoping for this all his life, but the bars were still keeping him away from him and his family.

"Mom?" Arnold said quietly.

She nodded fiercely tears rolling down her cheeks.

So many questions formed in Arnold's mind at that very moment. Where had they been? Why hadn't they come back home for him? What were they doing here? But then, Arnold realized only his mother was there, his eyes widened.

"Where..??" Arnold asked quietly, unable to get the words off his lips.

"He's in the cell next to mine," Stella seemed to know what Arnold was thinking. Miles had probably fallen asleep again.

Arnold couldn't see his father because his mother's cell was hard enough to see, since it was two cells to the lefts on the other side. Whoever put him in here must now that they're related, so they kept them apart. Arnold swallowed. He was excited about seeing his parents, but somehow distant.

"Has it really been so long?" Stella said quietly, loud enough for Arnold to hear her. Arnold looked at her sadly. "We've missed so much..." Stella mumbled even quietly, Arnold could barely hear her now.

"Why?" Arnold asked simply, knowing she knew the rest of his question, knowing all the questions he had for her.

Stella sighed, and drew in a deep breathe and began. "Back to when we left those many years ago..."


	8. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Hey Arnold!_ or any of its characters.**

* * *

**OMG. Three years people! THREE! I can't believe it. That's what high school does to me I guess. Lol. I had to correct the last chapter before I could do this one.**

* * *

"Back to when we left those many years ago…" Stella began. She had been waiting for this day to come, to see her son and to tell him _everything_. She was stifling tears just looking at his face. Her words were caught in her throat.

"Yes?" Arnold prompted his mother to continue. He was very anxious. He had waited his whole life to hear this story, after all.

"Miles and I had crashed before we reached the Green Eyes." Stella had managed to find the words. "We were injured when Ronald found us."

"Who's Ronald?"Arnold asked. He hated to interrupt, but his mind was focusing hard on every word she said. His mind was completely scrambled and jumpy just at the situation at hand.

"Ronald Smith." Stella said. "He's in charge, along with his brother, Wayne, in the Black Society."

'_Mr. Smith's name is Wayne? And his brother's is Ronald?_' Arnold thought to himself. '_Of course his society would be something simple, yet, conspicuous as __Black Society__…but that's hardly a __top secret__ name of a society._'

"Only when we told Ronald what we had been doing there, did he offer us help. He really had an interest in the Green Eyed people. At that time, I thought he was just curious about them. But Miles and I were deceived. They had wanted something from them, and he used us to get it." Stella cringed as she was trying to understand what they wanted from the helpless people.

"…So you've been helping in the _Black Society_ all this time?" Arnold questioned lightly, caught in between with wanting to know the answer and not wanting to.

Stella paused at her response. "Yes," She said, grudgingly, wishing it wasn't so. "For these many years, we've tried to find the Green Eyed Peoples' location for the _Black Society_, who were keeping us here trapped in San Lorenzo. When Miles and I finally discovered their location, and we didn't tell the _Black Society_, they locked us in here."

* * *

Helga awoke to a sharp pain in her leg and people chattering about. Confused, she hurriedly got up from her dried grass bed and realized she was in a small hut. She turned to see two pairs of green eyes studying her. One was an old woman, wearing long strands of multi-colored beads, a filthy dress, no shoes, and she had gauged ears that sank low to her shoulders. Another was a thirty year old man, only wearing a loin cloth on his hips and a funny looking necklace of dried grass that went across his shoulders. They were both dark skinned and had a tribal symbol of an eye on their arms.

"Criminy…" Helga muttered under her breath at the sight of the people.

"You've awakened." The old woman said blatantly as she observed the blond girl.

"W-Where a-am I?" Helga managed to ask.

The couple just looked at each other knowingly, and decided to not answer the question.

"I am Nina, the wise woman of our tribe." The old woman introduced herself and then gestured to the man beside her. "And this is, Alonzo. His son found you in the jungle."

Alonzo nodded to Helga, and she nodded back.

"….But you still haven't answered my question, where am I?" Helga tried her best not to loose her patience and sound polite.

Alonzo looked at the old wise woman, and she nodded. "You're with the Green Eyes," he said.

Olga had followed Phoebe's long explanation why Arnold was in San Lorenzo. They had entered the forest a few hours ago.

* * *

"Do you even know where we are going?" Phoebe tiredly asked Olga as they were walking along a forest path.

"No idea." Olga replied. Olga wasn't frightened though, she believed to have this under control. But Phoebe thought otherwise.

Phoebe's eyes bulged behind her glasses at Olga. She was lost. Great, and she didn't have a GPS with her. This trip was not thought out at all. Phoebe drew in a deep breath and sighed.

"We're looking for Helga, right?" Phoebe asked Olga, quizzing her.

"Yes, of course! I need to find my baby sister!" Olga cried dramatically.

"Okay, then, we need to think why is Helga here in the first place…?"

"Arnold." Olga answered correctly.

"So, we need clues to where-" Phoebe had been explaining until Olga cut her off.

"Look!" Olga pointed.

Phoebe's eyes followed Olga's to see a campsite a few yards away from them. There were four tents set up, and items were thrown aside everywhere. Trash, papers, clothes, and sleeping bags, chip bags, and mosquito spray littered the forest floor. Why would someone leave that behind? The campsite must had been abandoned. But why? Phoebe tried to understand exactly what happened here when Olga started going through the belongings.

"Hey!" Phoebe was startled. "What are you doing?" She felt it was wrong to go through people's stuff, even if it had been abandoned.

"Looking for a clue to who's campsite this is." Olga replied as she dug through a duffle bag. When she found something that wasn't made out of cotton she pulled it out.

It was a photo frame. The photo inside was of a blond boy with an unusual wide head wearing a tiny blue baseball cap.

Phoebe looked over Olga's shoulder at the photo and gasped.

"That's Arnold!" she cried.


	9. We found her!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Hey Arnold!**_** or any of it's characters.**

**

* * *

**

Even behind bars and the distance between them, Arnold thoroughly enjoyed talking to his mother about his life. It felt as if she had always been there, but he was just reminding her of everything.

Stella's eyes had been glossy as Arnold told her about his best friend, Gerald, and his other friends; Stinky, Harold, Rhonda, Phoebe, Sid, and last but not least, Helga. The girl he told her he just never seemed to understand, but he knew she had a good heart. That behind her cruel façade she had kindness, and that's what he liked about her. Of course, Arnold didn't like the nickname she had given him, but he somehow considered her a good friend. Stella smiled at Arnold as he continued his stories of Helga G. Pataki.

"…and Gerald had found out she faked it!" Arnold shouted. He had been telling what had happened on April Fools when Helga faked being blind.

Stella giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" Arnold asked his mother. "It really wasn't funny to me at the time."

Stella quickly stifled her giggles. "Oh, it's just…" Stella tried to think of the words to describe it. "How you talk of this girl. You get riled up so easily talking of her. It's almost like…"

"Yeah?" Arnold cued her to continue.

"Like you like her-like her." Stella had used the childish lingo. She smiled at him and started giggling again when she saw her son blush.

Miles had awakened from Stella's giggles and all the commotion; he groggily tried to sit up in his cell to see what was going on. He looked to Stella.

"Oh! You're finally awake!" She exclaimed gleefully.

* * *

Helga had been wandering around the village of the Green Eyes. Children ran around kicking balls, their mothers steadily watching them as they were weaving colorful rugs. The Village was surrounded by glorious mountains, and there was a beautiful waterfall nearby. She could hear the 'shhhh' as the water came tumbling down. She felt at peace. When she realized this was not the time to be relaxing.

"Criminy!" She cursed at herself. She needed to find Arnold! Not dawdling about a village.

She turned the opposite way she had been walking, and headed back to Nina's hut. The old wise woman was writing on yellowed paper in a written language she didn't understand when she walked through the door. Nina rose her head up expectantly to the blond girl.

"I-I c-can't stay here any longer." Helga stammered.

"Why is that?" the old woman asked.

"Because I lost the people I was with." Helga answered. "I need to find them." Helga had no idea where Arnold and his family might be, for all she knew, they could be in trouble.

Nina looked at Helga with familiarity, she knew how horrible it felt when you lost your way. She wanted to help her, she had to. She rose from her seat of the floor, walked to the door, and gestured Helga to follow her.

Helga quickly followed the wise woman. She lead her to a different hut that was draped with animal skins. Helga shivered. There was a man inside who had a strong build and a scarred face. He looked like a hard-beaten warrior to Helga.

"This is Juando. He knows the forest best." Nina introduced the man.

"Hello." Helga tried hard not to sound afraid. She was a Pataki, and they weren't afraid of anything.

Juando said nothing in reply, he just glowered down at Helga. Nina began to explain to Juando the situation of Helga's dilemma. He grunted in reply every so often. Helga was getting more scared by the minute.

Nina turned back to Helga.

"He will help you find the people you lost." She said.

Helga's eyes were as big as saucers as the old woman told her this. Juando just patted Helga's shoulder as the signal to leave when Alonzo ran up to the door.

"I will help." He said out of breath.

Juando nodded. Helga was grateful she didn't have to be alone with him.

And, for the first time, Juando spoke, "Let's go."

* * *

"Arnold?!" Olga shouted.

"Helga?!" Phoebe shouted.

Olga and Phoebe felt like they had been doing this for days, shouting out for the two. Hoping one would lead to the other. Exhausted, the fell practically to the knees to breath and drink some water Olga had provided.

As they were quenching their thirst, they heard the snapping of branches. Something was coming their way. Olga and Phoebe grabbed hold of one another.

Olga had her eyes closed, and Phoebe peeked one eye out to see a large foot next to her. She followed her gaze up a leg to see the face of the person. It was a man with a scarred face.

Phoebe was about to scream until she heard a fimiliar voice.

"Criminy!" Helga squalled. "Slow down, would 'ya?" Helga had just stopped to use the bathroom, and Juando had stomped off without her. She and Alonzo were heaving, out of breath.

"Helga!!" Phoebe cried and jumped up to give her a hug, as Olga looked up to see her baby sister.

"Baby sister!" Olga cried as well and also embraced Helga.

While Helga was in the group hug, she was completely astonished, shocked, and confused. She could not believe Phoebe was here, who was supposed to be in Japan with her grandmother or Olga, her stuck up sister, who she believed would have been currently fawned over by their parents, to be hugging her here, in San Lorenzo.

"Are these the people you were looking for?" Alonzo asked Helga.

"Uhh…not exactly." Helga was broken from her thoughts.

Juando sighed. He was ready to go back to his hut already. Not look around for some kid's parents or whoever she was searching for.

Helga pushed Phoebe and Olga away from her.

"What are you two doing here?" Helga had to ask the question that was buzzing in her mind.

" I had to find my baby sister!" Olga piped up. Helga cringed.

"And she dragged me along to help." Phoebe inquired.

"…But how?" Helga was still confused.

"It is not that hard to figure you out, Helga." Phoebe knew what she was meaning to ask. Phoebe smirked up at Helga's scowl.


	10. The Hunt for Arnold

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Hey Arnold! **_**or any of it's characters. **

**

* * *

**

Stella looked expectantly as Miles rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his hand. He peeked one eye out at her as she narrowed her eyes.

"What?!" he asked defensively.

Stella just nodded in Arnold's direction. Miles followed her gaze, and his jaw dropped.

Was he imagining things or was his only son a few yards from him? He looked to each cell beside Arnold's, and inside there were his sleeping father and his mother trying to drill a hole in the wall to escape. Through his "illusion" he tried to search for his voice.

"…Arnold?" Miles did not believe the sight before his eyes.

Arnold nodded smiling. He couldn't imagine anything better than this. Who would have thought? He would have the best time of his life confided in a cell. Arnold had found his eyes watering at this unexpected happiness. He would finally have his parents in his life. The both of them here beside him. It was one big happy family. This was all he ever wanted.

Arnold and Mile's words were caught in their throats as they starred at each other.

Anyone might think that Arnold couldn't wait to hear his father's words, but that eye contact the moment said everything. He relished it.

If the both of them were to die that moment, they would die happy men.

Miles finally found the words.

"Of all the times I wish I could break through these bars…" he said laughing happily, but with a little irritation.

Stella laughed a little at that. She knew _exactly_ how he felt.

Arnold laughed hysterically, the tears streaming down his face. He couldn't think of anything he would have rather heard him say. Now, he knew his parents always meant to be there for him. Now, he knew he wasn't alone.

Grandpa awoke from the laughing with a jolt.

"Pookie! Stop making so much racket!" he yelled not even looking towards her cell.

"It's about time you woke up." Grandma grumbled.

Miles began to laugh at his parents. Oh, he had missed them. He missed his dad's constant visit to the bathroom because of the "raspberries," and his mother's funny, energetic, and quirky personality.

At hearing this laugh, Grandpa quickly turned to the sound, knowing perfectly well of who it was.

"Miles!" Grandpa shouted gleefully.

"Hey, Dad," Miles smiled at his father.

"When did you get here?!" Grandpa asked.

"Ten years ago, duh." Gertie answered for Miles.

"How did you know that, Mom?" Miles asked.

"Easy. I'm psychic." Grandma pointed to her temple and winked, and started her drilling again.

Stella shook her head, silently laughing to herself at her mother-in-law.

* * *

"Okay, so, we look for Arnold." Helga was trying to make her plan before Phoebe, Olga, Juando, and Alonzo. Juando and Alonzo volunteered to help. Juando thought this might be interesting, and Alonzo had been itching to get away from his nagging, pregnant, wife for a while.

"How can we look for him, baby sister?" Olga asked innocently. For once, she was acting like the younger sister than the older one.

"How the criminy am I supposed to know?!" Helga asked, cursing to herself, she was stressed. She had no idea how to find her beloved. She felt like breaking down and crying.

"Well, what does he look like?" Alonzo asked.

Phoebe turned to him and said, "He's got an abnormally wide head, blond hair, about four inches taller than me." Phoebe tried to give a good description, although, Helga could have given a better one. She stares at him enough to know each inch of his face perfectly.

"Oh…Arnold…" Helga was looking afar, her eyes covered with a glassy seam.

Suddenly, Juando stiffened as if he just realized something. He thought of the petite girl's description; abnormally wide head, blond hair….

_*flashback*_

_Jaundo was doing his normal morning routine. He had his knife in one hand, ready to catch his breakfast. When he heard a noise a ways away, he crouched low into the brush, hiding from his prey._

_Then, he heard voices._

"_We'll leave them in the cell over the night. They won't cause us any trouble that way." A man with a deep voice said._

"_But they will meet with Stella and Miles…they'll tell them everything what's going on."One of the men stated unsurely._

_The man with the deep voice acted as if he didn't hear him._

_The two men were walking ahead of three men each carrying person slung over their backs. Two of the people were old, wrinkled with age, and the other, appeared to be a boy with a wide set of blonde hair._

_The men walked up a mountain and disappeared into the darkness._

_*end of flashbacdk*_

Everyone's eyes were at Juando's sweating face. Helga knew he knew _something_, he had to. The look on his face was plain and clear. Everyone could admit to that.

"What is it?!" Helga yelled up at the large man, the one that a few hours ago she was brutally afraid of.

"Do you know something, Juando?" Alonzo asked.

Phoebe and Olga looked at Juando, ready for him to give a clue to where Arnold and his family were.

"I think I have an idea where he might be." Junado finally said in a serious voice.

Juando began walking, in another direction, at a fast pace, as if he were on a mission. Helga, Olga, Phoebe, and Alonzo ran to catch up with him. Finally! They had a lead to where Helga's love might be!

"Where is he?!" Helga practically pleaded at him.

Juando said nothing, instead, he looked straight ahead. Helga would usually demand him to tell her, but she didn't want him to decide not to help her after all. He just might be her only way to Arnold.

Juando picked up his pace, more and more, until he broke into a run. He ran up the mountain, leaving the others behind to follow in pursuit.

"Wait!" Phoebe called. She couldn't run as far with her short legs. Alonzo quickly picked her up and put her on his shoulders and ran.

The group continued running and running until they were just about to collapse. When, finally, Juando stopped in front of a very large wall of brush.

He reached his arms up, and removed a branch. The others helped him remove the branches covering the wall. And when they were done, they all stepped back and stared at what seemed like a building. They walked around the walls, feeling their way until they found a door.

"Here it is!" Olga called excitedly to the others. "I found the door!"

The other ran up to Olga and looked at what she had found. She was right, it was a door, and in front of it was a set of buttons you had to press to open it. Phoebe looked up and saw a camera.

"Hey! Let's move!" she cried, before picking up a phone that d as she grabbed the arms on either side of her and pulled them back, and the others moved away from the door.

"What is it?!" Helga asked angrily. She was so close. She could feel it. Arnold was in there. He _was_ in trouble. She had to save him, and _quick_!

"Shh….There's somebody watching us from that camera…" Phoebe put a finger to her lips and whispered to Helga to be quiet.

* * *

An obese man eating a big bag of _chex mix_ was sitting in a squeky chair in front of the TV screens. He was the only current security guard for the cameras, and he wasn't paying the least attention to them, until he heard a noise.

He saw a group of feet moving away from the back door of the building. He ate one more pretzel before he picked up a grimy telephone handle, and pressed buttons with his crusty, meaty fingers.

"I need somebody down at the back door. There's intruders."


	11. Looking for a Way In

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Hey Arnold!**_** or any of it's characters.**

**

* * *

**

A series of eight men ran up to the back door of the building. One of the men walked up to the door and pressed a lever down to open it. The door creaked open slowly. The men readied their arms.

The men looked around, and listened. Complete silence.

The man who opened the door pulled out his walkie-talkie and spoke into the device, "There's no one here. False Alarm."

The men walked back into the building and the door slowly closed behind them.

Phoebe and the others starred from where they had just been standing as the metal door opened to reveal eight men armed with guns. The group remained silently gapping at the men while they hid far away them behind more brush.

When they heard the men call it off, they watched as they walked back inside and the door closed itself.

Some of them heaved a sigh of relief at not being found.

"That was close…" Phoebe whispered.

"Oh, those men were so scary!" Olga squeaked.

Helga nodded. She really was in a dangerous situation, but she was still determined to find Arnold, no matter how terrified she really was.

"How can we get in, Pheebs?" Helga asked her intelligent friend.

"I don't know….but we can search the building to see if we can find a way in. Like windows, or maybe we can go up to the roof and find vents…." Phoebe pondered to herself, tapping her chin deep in thought.

Olga was the first to stand from their squatted position, and walk herself up to the building boldly.

"Ok, then, let's go." She stated firmly, trying to sound brave.

The others stood up from their crouched position, and followed her to look for a way in. They walked around, and around the building, pulling of the brush that covered it, looking for a window or some other way to get in. They looked for camera with every step they took, making sure not to be found once again.

When they found the other door, they stepped far away from it, tip toeing around the camera.

It took about a half hour before they found something besides wall.

"Look!" Alonzo pointed at a small window high above the building. It was blocked with bars instead of glass. As Helga looked, there were two other windows like this.

"This has to be where they keep their prisoners." Phoebe said.

Helga and Olga nodded in reply.

Right then, there was a loud, boisterous laugh coming from the windows. None of them recognized the laugh, but they knew that Arnold and his family had to be behind this wall. Who else could it be? And this might very well be the only way they could get in.

* * *

Miles laughed some more at Arnold's stories of Helga G. Pataki. Even though, Arnold didn't think it was funny, he just smiled.

"And so, after that, I realized Helga had faked having amnesia." Arnold laughed at the memory along with his father.

Miles wiped a tear from his eye from all the hysterical laughing, and let out the last few chuckles.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet this girl…." He said leaning back against the wall, smiling to himself. He'd met many different characters in his life, but this one was off the charts _by far_.

Arnold went on, and on about his school friends. He made sure he had to mention each one of them, so that he could introduce them to his new-found parents. Oh, he couldn't wait!

* * *

"Can I stand on your shoulders?" Phoebe asked Juando. Juando was the tallest person and she was the smallest. She may be the only one to sit in between the bars of the window.

Helga bit her nails nervously. She wasn't sure who was inside that cell Phoebe was about to enter though the window. If someone who was dangerous were in the cell, Phoebe would be trapped in with him. She couldn't help feeling _very_ nervous.

If Helga thought she could fit through the bars, she would gladly take Phoebe's place.

Juando picked Phoebe up and put her on his shoulders, and holding her ankles down firmly.

"Wait!" Helga yelled at her friend. "Are you sure about this?"

The noises inside the cell were filled with chattering voices Helga could not hear or understand. She looked at her dear friend, pleading her not to go.

Phoebe smiled down at Helga as she stood on the large man's shoulders."Its okay, Helga." She said, trying to assure her she would be fine. She turned to face the bars, and carefully pulled herself up to the window. As she steadied herself, she peered through the bars to see who was in the cell.

It was a man with fluffy blond hair, he had her back to her as he was talking to someone across the cells that she couldn't see. For some reason, that golden hair reminded her of someone, though she couldn't put her finger on it.

She slowly squeezed through the bars, careful not to breath as she did so. When she finally had her fat blue sweater though the bars, she tried to squeeze her feet through. When suddenly….

"Ahh!!!" Phoebe screamed as her right foot was caught in the window, causing her to dangle from it. "Help!" she said.

The blond man turned, and quickly jumped to his feet, and captured the small girl dangling form the window. He released her foot from the window.

He herd voices outside the window call, "Phoebe!" and "Are you okay?"

He would have peeked outside the window, but he was a little too short to see.

He placed the girl down and she blinked at him wildly.

"Miles? Wasn't going on over there?" Stella asked, trying to see what was happening.

Arnold, too, tried to take a peek to see what was happening in the back of his dad's cell. Arnold would have asked his Grandma, since she had a clear view of him, but she was too busy meditating (and he knew better then to bother her). Grandpa had been trying to get a glimpse as well, curious to know who was crying for help, and why.

Finally, after his daze, Miles spoke, "Ummm…it's a girl, she climbed through the window…" He tried his best to explain.

Grandma slowly opened her eyes and looked at the small girl in Miles's arms. "Ahhh," she said. "You've come at last."


	12. Finally! We've escaped!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own**_** Hey Arnold! **_**or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Phoebe just blinked at the old woman. She wasn't sure what to say to that. For all she knew, maybe she really was physic.

Miles just looked at his mother, shook his head, and heaved a sigh. His mother hadn't changed in ten years after all. He had hoped she might have been less loony, but, maybe it was better this way.

"Uhh…yeah." Phoebe was unsure of her words.

Arnold knew that voice. "Phoebe, is that you?!" he cried.

"Arnold!" Phoebe ran up to the bars of the cell and looked to her left and say Arnold's face peering at her.

"H-how did you get here?" Arnold was very confused, to say the least. This would be the last place he would suspect to see the girl. As far a he knew, she was supposed to be in Japan with her grandmother.

"There's no time to explain." Phoebe said hurriedly. She looked about the room, trying to find a key, or anything else, to open the cell.

Arnold blinked at her, but nodd3ed his head. He understood she was trying to help them, at least. He'd ask all the questions that were buried in his mind later. He noticed she was looking for the keys.

"Phoebe, look there!" He pointed.

Phoebe turned in the direction of his hand, and sure enough, there was some lever contraption to release them.

"Phoebe! What's going on in there?" Helga screamed from outside the wall of Miles's cell.

Arnold knew that voice anywhere. It was Helga. More and more questions bellowed in his mind. Helga, the girl who claimed to despise him, come all this way to help him? Who would go to such extremes?

Phoebe turned to Helga's voice and cried, "Arnold and his family are here! I'm trying to get them out!"

* * *

Helga was excited, anxious, and scared all at once. They had made it to Arnold, finally! But now, Phoebe had to devise a plan to get them out….But what if the guards found her?! Then, they'd all be in trouble!

Helga couldn't just stand here! She had to find a way to help! Phoebe couldn't do it on her own! Helga clenched her fists and walked into the direction of the front door of the mysterious building. She had a plan.

"Helga, where are you going?" Olga cried after her sister, trying to catch up to her.

Alonzo, and Juando followed after Helga and Olga.

When Helga stopped, straight in front of the door, Olga and the others starred back and forth from the blond to the camera. They were going to get caught! What was she doing?

Helga stood long enough for the camera to see her, and backed away slowly

A guard was fiddling with his pen when he say a blond little girl at the front. Now, this guard, Mike, was truly cocky, he believed he could do anything with little effort.

He hiked up the belt of his pants and grabbed his gun, not even thinking to have others by his side. He could take a kid; easy.

He casually walked to the front door by himself. And with the others working, paying no attention, he lightly pulled the lever to open the door, and walked out boldly.

Holding his gun to his side, armed, her looked to his left, and then to his right.

_**Wham!**_

Helga dragged Mike, so that no one inside could see he had been knocked unconscious. She nodded at Juando, who was holding a large branch (he was the one who had knocked the man unconscious). Olga and Alonzo gave Juando a thumbs up.

Helga boldly took off the man's shirt. Ready to take off his whole uniform, when Alonzo said he'd do it. Alonzo took off the man's trousers, socks, and shoes, while Olga clasped her hand over Helga's eyes.

"You're too young to see this." Olga said to her squirming baby sister, who was trying to remove the hand from her eyes.

When Olga removed her hand, Alonzo was now wearing the uniform and the unconscious Mike was being dragged into the forest by Juando.

Alonzo had grabbed the gun and handcuffs, and handcuffed the three\. He walked a cuffed Helga, Olga, and Juando into the building with a gun behind Helga's back. Helga was relieved the plan was working. She did her best not to heave a sigh of relief as people watched as Alonzo closed the door, and lead them to who-knows-where.

Putting on a serious face, Alonzo tapped on the shoulder of a man standing next to him, and asked, "They tried to sneak in, where are the chambers?"

Helga was amazed at Alonzo's acting skills. He was doing great!

The man looked at Alonzo like he was stupid, but told him the directions, anyway. "Take a left down that hallway." The man pointed. "And take another left, then you'll reach the chambers."

Alonzo walked casually with his gun aimed at Helga's back with Olga and Juando walking in front of her.

* * *

Phoebe had tried everything to reach that lever. She had connected pieces of her and Miles's clothing together and tried to move it, but to no success. Phoebe sighed. She didn't know how to get out of here.

Arnold read Phoebe's expression. "It's going to be okay, Phoebe." He tried to comfort the small girl.

"Yeah," Miles looked down at her, and put a hand at her shoulder.

"There only so much one can do, sweetheart." Stella assured her.

"She's right." Grandpa and grandma chided.

Phoebe managed a small smile and said, "Thanks, everyone." She then looked to the window behind her, a while ago, she heard Olga ask 'Helga, where are you going?' and the others scuffled after her. She didn't know what Helga had been planning, but she hoped the others might have found a way in to help them.

Since Phoebe couldn't pull the lever from the cell she shared with Miles, Arnold thought this was the perfect time to ask her his many questions.

"Phoebe, how-" Arnold started but was cut off by the sound of many footsteps approaching.

After Alonzo, Helga, Olga, and Juando duct taped the mouth of a sleeping guard, they were standing right before Arnold and the others. Helga was still amazed at how they had gotten this far, Olga was grasping Phoebe's hand, and Alonzo was studying the people he was going to rescue, when Juando pulled the lever down with ease.

The doors of the cells all _whoosh_ed open, and Arnold, Phoebe, Miles, Stella, Grandma and Grandpa walked out of their confided spaces.

So much blood was rushing to Arnold's brain out of happiness and he ran up and hugged Helga. Not knowing why, he just was very glad to see her.

Helga wasn't sure what had just happened, but she was giddy while in that special someone's arms. She looked down slightly and saw that it was Arnold. She blushed madly and pulled herself away from him.

"Ok, Football head, you can thank me later." Helga was still red while she crossed her arms and looked away from him.

Phoebe and Olga smiled at Helga, knowing perfectly well that she was absolutely on cloud nine because Arnold hugged her.

Miles and Stella blinked at one another and back to Arnold and Helga. So this was the famous Helga G. Pataki. Stella smiled at them and turned to her husband, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Grandpa and Grandma were holding hands, when Grandma said, "Now, why don't we get out of here?"_**  
**_


	13. Bad Luck

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Hey Arnold!**_** or any of it's characters.**

**

* * *

**

Arnold, Helga, Grandpa, Grandma, Miles, Stella, Alonzo, Phoebe, Olga, and Juando all looked back and forth at one another, trying to find the solution to a problem. They hadn't thought of this one. How were they going to escape?

Helga looked to Phoebe expectantly. Phoebe gapped at the girl and shrugged. She did not have a clue to escape either.

Just then, they heard footsteps. As quietly as possible, Arnold and his family got back into their cells. Helga, Phoebe, Olga, Alonzo, and Juando hurriedly got into a nearby closet, squishing themselves to fit into it and close the door, but to no avail. They all listened as the footsteps grew nearer, and they could hear voices.

"You said they went this way?" said an all too familiar deep voice, Mr. Smith.

"Yes, sir," said a person who's voice was entirely too high. His voice came out in squeaks. "I didn't recognize the guard. It was too suspicious."

"Well, I'm glad you came to me." Mr. Smith replied.

Mr. Smith and a short, stout, and balding man entered the chambers. They looked at Arnold and his family conspicuously. However, he didn't see any unfamiliar faces. Mr. Smith raised an eyebrow threateningly as he looked down at the man.

"Ehh…Sir, they came this way." The man squeaked in fear.

Mr. Smith began to walk to Arnold's cell.

"Where did they go, Arnold?" Mr. Smith looked down at Arnold through the bars, demanding an answer. Arnold gazed up at him and gulped.

Arnold's family members starred at Arnold hoping he wouldn't give anything away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Arnold finally replied after summing up his courage.

Mr. Smith smirked, his lips curling upward wickedly. "Don't lie to me, Arnold." He said quietly.

"I'm not." Arnold answered firmly. Arnold was never a good liar, but this one time he had to make sure Mr. Smith believed him. He couldn't back down.

Helga peeked through the cracked door at Arnold. She was absolutely terrified. She could be stuck in the cells with the others if they found her, Phoebe, Olga Alonzo and Juando. She bit her nails, quivering in fear. Alonzo bumped into her shoulder to gesture her to stop when the door flew open.

Helga made a face plant on the floor while the others all fell on top of her. Helga moaned in pain.

Mr. Smith and the bald man blinked at the five. Mr. Smith began to laugh hysterically after a few moments.

"S-o-o," he said in between laughs."That's were you were all hiding."

Juando quickly rose to his feet off of Alonzo, and puffed out his chest. He was ready to deal with this crumby man. He certainly wasn't going to allow himself to be looking up to him from the floor.

Alonzo, Olga, Phoebe and Helga soon rose to their feet also, looking at Mr. Smith. Ready to take him on. Mr. Smith smirked at them all, studying them up and down.

Alonzo was still wearing the stolen guard uniform. He chuckled.

The three girls were young, and they didn't look like they could be difficult to handle, except for maybe the scowling unibrow one.

He then looked to Juando, the most peculiar one. He was tall and tan broad shoulders. He was hardly wearing anything at all. Mr. Smith looked at his eyes, they were startlingly bright green. Was he one of the Green Eyes? No, it couldn't be possible that one would enter his facility.

"Lock them up, Charles." He said to the bald man.

The bald man quickly grabbed Helga's and Juando's wrist and led them to Arnold's cell. He opened the cell.

Helga couldn't believe this was happening. She came all this way to just get locked up with them? But she was sharing Arnold's cell…. She shaked her head of the thought, and turned to Mr. Smith.

"That's it?" she yelled. Mr. Smith peered over at her as he was about to lock up Olga and Phoebe in Stella's cell. "You're such a coward! Not even willing to fight!" She spat.

Mr. Smith laughed at the blond girl. "And what could you do?" he asked.

Helga scowled at him as he finished locking up Alonzo with Miles. Mr. Smith said nothing else and walked out of the room.

Arnold banged on the cell wall from frustration the fortieth time that afternoon. Helga looked over at him in concern. Her face cringed with worry for her beloved.

"Its no use, Arnold. Give it up." Helga said to him.

Arnold didn't look at her, he just starred through the bars of the cell, looking no where in particular. He couldn't believe it. He could be stuck her forever. No one knew where they were.

Juando sat next to Arnold and studied his gaze. He could tell that Arnold was losing hope. He stood up and went to the cell window.

Helga looked over at Juando, curious to know what he would do next. The next thing she knew, he was making this strange call into the window.

Alonzo sat up at this. He hoped Juando's call would be heard. He looked anxiously towards him, his palms sweating.

Helga put her hands to her ears. She couldn't stand that wretched sound, but she had sense enough to know that he was trying to get help.

Arnold studied Juando as he let out that harsh sound. And in a short amount of time a bird landed on the window and flew down to him. Juando petted the bird and whispered to it in his own native language. Then, he out the bird on the ledge, and it flew off.

"Do you think it will work?" Alonzo asked anxiously towards Juando.

Juando shrugged. "We'll see."

Phoebe and Olga sighed. So there was no way of telling if they could escape. They put their heads down in distress.

Stella came up from behind them, and put a hand on each of their shoulders to comfort them.

"Don't look so disappointed." Stella said. Everyone's eyes were on her. "We will get out of here by tomorrow. I'm sure of it."

Miles and Grandpa scoffed at this. They highly doubted that. Stella was being way too confident in a bird.

"She's right, you know." Gertie piped up when she saw her husband and son scoff.

When Helga and Arnold heard Grandma, suddenly, they felt more confident that Stella was right. By tomorrow, they would be out of here.

* * *

Author Note- I'm sorry for updating so late, guys. But I had a bit of writers' block and I had some AP exams to study for. So, please, forgive me. X)


	14. Green Eyes Arrive

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Hey Arnold! **_**or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Nina sat outside her hut watching the village children when a bird came fluttering her way. The bird landed on the arm rest next to her. She rose an eyebrow at the bird, expecting it to chirp. The bird blinked its beady eyes at her, and began to chirp to her. She closed her eyes and listened, concentrating.

The bird stopped chirping, and blinked it s beady eyes again at her. Nina, with difficulty, rose from her seat.

"I see," she said, her eyes downcast. With that, the bird flew away. Nina began to fiddle with one of the many beads around her neck. The old woman tended to do this when she was in deep thought. She suddenly looked up from the beads and started to march to a large hut. She moved with haste, her gray hair flying about her face. Her eyes were in wrinkled into slits when she entered the hut.

"Juando and Alonzo have been taken hostage."

Loud gasps and murmurs echoed in the hut at this bit of surprising news.

"Juando?" a dark woman cried.

"He's the strongest in the village!" A man yelled.

"We have to save him!" croaked an old man.

"What about my husband?" A pregnant woman cried in explanation, obviously Alonzo's wife.

"Of course him, Juana." Nina assured the woman with child.

"Who's taken them hostage?" another man yelled.

"I don't know," Nina said closing her eyes. "But I know where they are."

* * *

Helga felt like crying, but she wouldn't dare with Arnold there next to her. Instead, she brought her knees up to her chest, hugged them, and hung her head. She sniffled while trying to stifle the tears. She had been brave so long, and now, she was tired of it. There was no way out of here. She wasn't going to depend upon a stupid bird. Silently, she let a tear fall from her cheek.

Arnold had been leaning against the wall with Juando when he caught sight of Helga. She looked like she was crying. He quickly got up, and moved to sit beside her, putting a hand to her back.

"Don't cry, Helga." Arnold said.

Helga wanted to tell him off, to claim she wasn't crying, but instead, she grabbed him and started to cry onto his shirt.

Arnold did not expect Helga Pataki top act like this, he had expected her to shoive him off or call him a stupid football-head. Yet, here she was, clinging to him, crying on his sweater. He smiled sligbhtly and patted her back, trying to soothe her.

"Weren't you the one who didn't worry?" Arnold asked her, her face still buried in his neck and she sniffed loudly in reply.

Stella and Miles watched as their son tried to soothe Helga. They looked at each other expectantly, and smiled. Stella winked at Miles.

Phoebe and Olga had been playing thumb war until they caught sight of the couple.

"Baby sister..."Olga murmured quietly.

While Olga was saddened for her little sister, Phoebe was smiling at Arnold and Helga. Helga rarely showed her sensitive side, even to her. But now she was showing it to Arnold, which was even better. '_Oh, Helga..._'

Gertie continued her meditating while Grandpa had fallen asleep again.

Alonzo leaned agianst the wall, deep in his thoughts, and Juando silently watched Arnold and Helga.

"Its going to be alright, Helga." Arnold said to the girl in his arms.

Helga finally lifted her head from Arnold's shoulder, and gave a loud sniff. She sheepily looked away from him, embarrassed, and said, "T-thanks, Arnold."

Helga began to straighten herself up, wiped her eyes and nose with the back off her hands. She crossed her arms, like usual.

"We are getting out of here." She told herself more than Arnold.

"Yeah," Arnold smiled at the girl. That was the usual Helga.

Helga caught him looking at her for longer than necessary. She blushed slightly, "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Arnold said, still smiling and put his back against the wall. He also crossed his arms like Helga. '_Thanks...Helga._' Arnold was jubilant that Helga has suddenly opened up to him, and he really liked her sensitive side. '_She should be like that more often..._'

Helga peeked over at him when he was smiling to himself. "What's with you?" she asked crudely.

Arnold closed his eyes. "You should be more open with me, Helga. I like your sensitive side." He said this while grinning up at the ceiling. Helga wasn't sure of it, but thought she caught him blushing.

"Oh, really?" Helga asked.

"Yes, really." Arnold said still looking at the concrete ceiling.

Helga couldn't think of anything else to say. To say the least, she was ecstatic. Arnold said that he liked her sensitive side. He _liked_ her. Maybe she did have a chance with him. She3 giggled.

Arnold looked over at her. "What?"

"Um, nothing." Helga said, suddenly trying to act all tough again.

Just then, they heard a loud alarm go off, and red lights swirled all around the chamber. Everyone jumped up from their seats on the floor and went to their cell bars to peek through them. They could see men and women hurrying along the corridor. There was all kinds of comotion going around. Then, a speaker came on.

"Intruder, alert! Intruder, alert!" said the speaker in a monotone voice.

Gertie smiled. "They've come."

"Who, Pookie?" Grandpa exclaimed.

"The Green Eyes." Gertie replied.

Miles and Stella let out a gasp of surprise. Juando smiled triumphantly. Alonzo wooted, who had obviously been waiting for this moment to arrive. Olga and Phoebe shouted with joy, and hugged one another. Arnold and Helga also hugged one another.

Before Helga realized what she was doing, she quickly shrugged Arnold off. "Watch it, Football-head." she said while looking away from him.

Arnold simply shook his head smirking knowingly. He knew Helga was putting it on now.

They all listened as they heard men and women run scream, obviously trying to run away.

"What are they doing to them?" Arnold asked Juando.

"Who knows?" Juando said this with a creepy voice, trying to startle Arnold.

Arnold shivered. He decided he didn't want to know.

The shouts and screams were followed by sounds like '_Whoosh!_' Everyone in the room what it was that made that sound, when Nina entered the chamber.

"Nina!" Helga cried.

"Hello, Hello, Hello..." Nina murmured as she lifted the handle and let them loose.

"Now, let's go!" Nina exclaimed to them all as she started to run out of the chamber. Everyone that head been in the cells followed on her heels.

Everyone looked around and saw men and women of the Blakc Society caught in nets, with their mouths muffled. The green Eyed people were all around them, panting and heaving large breathe, exhausted, but they managed to smile when they saw the rescued victims.

"Alright! Retreat!" Nina cried.

The Green Eyes and the rescues victims all ran for the main entrance, but suddenly, it shut. Everyone skidded to a hault and looked around.

"There!" Miles pointed to two men wearing black suits.

Ther stood Mr. Smith and his brother, Ronald, standing by a control center. Both of their hands were on the same lever.

"You aren't going anywhere!" They both shouted in unison.


	15. Finale

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Hey Arnold! **_**or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Everyone look in panic at the sight before them. They were so close! Now, they had to take down the Smith brothers. Grandpa's stomach gurgled in anticipation, and Gertie shot him an approaching look. Miles and Stella blinked at the brothers, trying to come up with a ways of escape. Phoebe's knees began to shake underneath her, and Olga held on her shoulders to support her tiny body. Nina and the other Green Eyed people narrowed their eyes at them. _We can take you. Anytime. _Arnold gulped down some of his fear, and tried to look at the brothers an easy obstacle to overcome. _He could do this._

"So you two think you could stop us? Look around! Your goons are tied up!" Arnold yelled at them, trying his best to sound courageous.

"Give it up Wayne, Ronald!" Miles shouted at the brothers.

"Who would've thought you guys would just come to us?" Robert said coolly giving a sheepish grin to his brother, Wayne.

"You have fallen right into our hands." Wayne added.

Nina's fists clenched and her temples creased as she glared at them, trying to think of a plan. She had to protect her people.

Alonzo's eyes darted to the frustrated old woman, and he laid his callused hand upon her hunched shoulder. Her eyes looked up to his, and he simply nodded reassuringly. The old woman managed a smirk, her eyes downcast.

"What is it, old hag?" barked Robert, his eyes gleaming with hatred.

Nina's head jerked up, and gave the brothers the look a mother might give to two misbehaving children. That's right, she was the superior, and they were simply two brats who needed to be told what to do. Her smirk widened. _I know what to do._

"He asked you a question, woman!" Wayne retorted, growing angry with the old wise woman.

Arnold and Helga starred at the old woman, wondering what she was going to do next. Phoebe wasn't paying any attention to the situation at hand, but she was furiously writing on a notepad (not realizing that the old woman had a plan) with Olga gazing over her shoulder at the strange diagrams and messy handwriting the Japanese girl was scribbling. Stella grasped Mile's hand, looking for comfort from her spouse. Gertie was grinning towards Nina, and Grandpa cast her a slightly confused look.

Nina turned to her right, and gazed toward Juando. For a moment, Juando just gazed curiously at her trying to read her thoughts. Then, he stiffened and nodded towards her.

"OH NO!" Nina cried as her old knees buckled from underneath her, allowing her to fall dangerously toward the ground. She threw up a hand and put the back of it to her left eye dramatically like she was in pain.

Everyone looked at Nina in utter disbelief. They had no idea what she was doing.

Robert and Wayne looked to one another quickly before they reached down to find their revolvers. Slowly, but surely, they edged closer to the old woman, their guns aimed at her.

Nina crinkled herself on the ground, and people backed away from her as the brothers were coming closer. After what seemed an eternity, the brothers were standing directly above Nina, their twin revolvers upon her wrinkled face.

Nina look completely helpless. If Arnold didn't know any better, he would have thought that she was surrendering. Nina's trembling hands slowly went up her sleeve as she finally came to her feet in front of the brothers.

WHAM!

The brothers were on the ground, a tight noose around both of their necks. The other Green Eyes rushed to the scene and quickly bound their hands and feet with rope.

Nina stood above the Smith brothers triumphantly, her hands clenched in fists on her bulbous hips. "Now, you just sit there until we contact the police."

Wayne and Robert shifted uncontrollably, their mouths now muffled and they seemed to be shouting inaudible murmurs.

Arnold, Helga, Phoebe, Olga, Miles, Stella, and Grandpa stood in awe of what just happened. They couldn't believe how fast Nina resolved the conflict. Who knew an old woman could move so fast? They said nothing to one another, their mouths hung open while the door had been opened.

Olga shook her head violently. "Oh, Should I call the police?" She held up her cell phone above her head.

Phoebe shot her a glare. "How long have you had that?"

"About four months..." Olga answered.

"Olga, you could have-" Phoebe shook her head. Olga could be so dense, but what was the use of explaining? "Ugh, nevermind." Phoebe finally said after Olga's curious stares.

Helga chuckled towards Phoebe.

Arnold turned to her. "What's so funny?"

"O-" Helga started, but didn't finish as Stella's hand grasped her right shoulder. When she looked towards Arnold, she saw Miles was also clasping Arnold's shoulder.

"Let's get out of here." The married couple said in unison.

With Arnold's parents behind them, they walked out the door to join the rest of the Green Eyes and their families.

* * *

Helga scratched at her arm for the thousandth time that night. This new dress Nina gave her was made of such an itchy fabric Helga could hardly stand it. The Green Eyed women had offered to wash her dress out since it was covered in dirt and grass stains. Helga's eyes surveyed the village around her. Arnold and his family were going through their belongings they had left before. Some of the Green Eyes must have brought them over for them.

Arnold was talking and laughing non-stop to his new-found-long-lost-parents. Grandpa and Grandma kept hugging Miles and Stella until they were almost out of breath. Helga smiled. She was glad Arnold was getting what he's always wanted. Whatever he wanted, she wanted. When he was happy, she was happy.

Helga finally looked away from Arnold and her eyes settled in front of the huge and glorious fire. The flames seemed to dance happily. She wondered if it was because everyone _was_ happy.

Olga was flirting with a younger green eyes man who was trying to teach her to play this flute-like instrument. Although Olga seemed only focused on the flute, her eyes kept fluttering at the handsome young beside her. Helga shook her head knowingly at her sister.

Phoebe was explaining Japanese culture to some of the villagers. They were circled around the small girl, their backs arched toward her. Listening and consuming all the information she was giving them. They were completely memorized in her words. Helga couldn't help but giggle a little.

Alonso's wife was bickering at him again, but he didn't seem to mind much. Those pregnant women were always hormonal. His son was tugging on his mother's dress, trying to gain her attention.

Juando was sitting a ways from Helga, his eyes fixed on the fire. For the first time, Helga saw him smile. _Really smile_. Not a sarcastic smile or a smirk, but a genuine one.

Helga could hear footsteps coming up from behind her. She looked over her shoulder. It was Arnold. Her heart lifted.

Arnold sat himself on the ground next to her.

She had expected him to say something, but he didn't he just starred at the fire, his brow furrowed.

This was making her nervous. Her heart bounded in her chest so loudly that she wondered if Arnold could hear it. She blushed a light pink. Her fingers found the hem of her new, itchy skirt and she began to fiddle with it awkwardly.

"Helga?" Arnold started.

"Yeah?" Helga murmured.

"Why are you here in the first place?" Arnold finally asked the question he had been dying to ask for hours.

Helga didn't say anything at first. If she had replied immediately she knew she would say the wrong thing and insult him. No, this time, she would confess. But she didn't know how.

They sat there in awkward silence for a while.

Helga's heart thumped harder and harder in her chest by each second. She couldn't hold up for much longer.

"Ididn'twantyoutoleavewithoutme." She blurted out.

"What?" Arnold didn't catch that in the least.

"I-I.." Helga was trying to say it slower this time. But it was already hard for her to say it the first time. This was going to come out in stutters."d-didn't w-want you to leave...w-without m-me."

At first Arnold looked baffled, and then he smiled. He put an arm around her shoulder and gently hugged her to him.

Helga's face was crimson right about now.

It was a while before Arnold even said anything, he just kept his arm around her. In a typical situation, Arnold would ask, 'why?', but this was Helga G. Pataki. He had known for while some time about Helga's feelings. But he wasn't sure how to explain his own feelings. It was too complicated for words.

Arnold let out a little laugh when he finally released his arm from around her shoulder. "You know Helga," he started again. "I'm not sure h-how to explain t-this."

Helga eyes were downcast. "Then don't."

Arnold's head jerked up when she said this. She completely threw him off guard. "W-what...?"

Helga's hand, very slowly, crept towards Arnold's. Arnold starred in amazement at her boldness. She quickly grasped his hand and squeezed it firmly.

She finally looked him in the eye.

"You already know, don't you?" she asked him.

Arnold looked away but nodded his head.

"And you...?"

Arnold wasn't ready for this. How could he tell his feelings so openly out here? Instead, he smiled at her and grabbed her other hand and squeezed.

That was enough of an answer for Helga. Her heart seemed to stop at that moment. The sound of loud and hard heartbeats were replaced with fireworks...?

Arnold let go of her hand and turned around to see what was going on.

While he was turned. Helga caressed the hand that he grabbed and sighed lovingly.

Suddenly, right before everyone's eyes green sparks flew up from a cliff near the village. Everyone watched in awe as the sparks began to twinkle in the dark sky.

Another firework shot off right as the last one began to fade. This time, the sparks were red.

Once it twinkled in the sky, Helga couldn't help but think it was in the shape of a football.

She glanced at Arnold.

Arnold smiled and grabbed her hand.

Another firework shot off, this time, it was gold. As Arnold watched it shoot up, he couldn't help but think it was in the shape of a heart.

He squeezed Helga's hand.

_This might be the start of something new._

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N: Oh my Gosh! I'm so glad I finished it! Yay! As for the part when the Green Eyes "fight off" the Smith brothers, I really suck at action. And I couldn't think of anything witty enough to be a good plan. So, after a little brainstorming, I came up with that idea. So, what did y'all think? Bad? Good? Just tell me! Read and Review!**


End file.
